Éclats de vie
by Zenha
Summary: Une étrange fille arrive a Poudlard ... HumourRomanceAventure ... et bien d'autre Mais qui est-elle ? COMPLÈTE
1. La rencontre

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale (lol)  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu)  
  
Célé Eni, jeune fille de 16ans vagabondait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres.Sifflotant un air de musique qu'elle avait entendu sortir d'une fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta dans un parc public et s'assit sur un banc.N'importe quelle personne qui l'aurait regardée aurait vu, une jeune fille assez jeune, grande, avec des cheveux gris/bleue, une peau mate et des formes là où il faut.mais ce qui aurait dérangé les personnes s'aurait été ses yeux, ses yeux si beaux qui peuvent changer lorsque la personne à qui ils appartenait changeait d'humeur, ainsi lorsque Célé était calme ils était vert d'eau presque transparent et lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère tout son globe oculaire virait au noir. Ce qui pouvait donner des sueurs froides a n'importe qui ou quoi. Elle avait l'apparence d'un ange, mais sûrement pas le caractère..  
  
Son enfance, elle l'avait passée dans la rue ballottée de famille d'accueil en orphelinat. Au début, tout le monde souhaitait cette figure d'ange pour soi, mais après leur seul souhait était de s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'elle.. Oh elle n'était pas insupportable, mais lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages.  
  
Elle était douce, gentille, aimable, mais son seul défaut était qu'elle était gémeaux, donc une double personnalité, selon son humeur, elle pouvait être dédaigneuse, hautaine, et froide . Elle n'est pas schizophrène, non juste étrange.. Assise sur son banc, chatonnant, elle regardait les jeunes enfants jouant au ballon.  
  
Elle n'avait jamais été comme eux. Elle n'avait jamais eu de « vrais » amis, toujours toute seule à cause de son « anormalité » en effet la jeune fille, n'était pas comme tout le monde de plus de ses yeux ardents, elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, depuis toute petite, elle faisait des choses extraordinaires. Elle s'entraînait pour garder cette magique et l'augmentait, maintenant elle n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer pendant de longue minutes, juste une pensée et elle avait ce qu'elle voulait : chaleur, fraîcheur, déplacement transformations.  
  
Pour elle c'était quelque chose de magique, elle n'en voulait pas aux autres de la laisser seule, non, elle avait ses pouvoirs et elle s'amusait toute seule. De plus elle avait appris à rester solitaire, cela ne lui faisait plus rien.  
  
Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit soudain un étrange personnage. Un homme âgé avec une longue barbe blanche et un grand manteau arrivant par terre. Elle se dit en tout premier lieu, que c'était amusant. Puis quand il se rapprocha un peu plus, elle se dit, qu'il était comme elle, il avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui. Elle arrêta de le dévisager, on lui avait toujours appris que ce n'était pas polie, et puis ses yeux envoûtaient toujours les gens quand ils étaient normaux.  
  
Elle prit un livre qui était dans son sac et commença a la lire. Aux cours des années, elle avait développé une grande passion pour la littérature, étant donnée qu'elle était souvent seule, il fallait bien qu'elle est de quoi s'occuper.  
  
Mais elle ne pouvait continuer sa lecture, l'étrange homme s'était arrêté devant elle, elle la regardait avec des yeux remplis de malice, tellement qu'elle lui trouva qu'il faisait peur. Personne pouvait avoir autant de joie dans les yeux, et qu'est ce qu'il avait à la dévisager, hein ? qu'est qui lui voulait ?  
  
-Bonjour, mon enfant, je suis le Pr. Dumbledore .  
  
-Euh c'est bien, heureuse pour vous.  
  
-Je t'ai cherché longtemps tu sais .  
  
« Duuuuh.. Mais c'est quoi ca ? il pouvait pas chercher son chien ? »  
  
-C'est con, parce que moi, je vous est pas cherché  
  
-Je suis venue, pour t'emmener a Poudlard.  
  
-Euh, non merci, les sectes, c'n'est pas mon truc.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient gorgés de gentillesse, et d'amusement, ce qui d'après Célé ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance.  
  
-ha Ha . Mon enfant, Poudlard est une école de Sorcelleries, c'est pour intensifier tes pouvoirs.  
  
-Mes pouvoirs sont assez intensifiés comme ca. Et puis on m'a toujours dit, que les plus vieux était souvent les plus mytho.Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous suivrais  
  
-parce que je connais les réponses à tes questions. Pourquoi tes yeux changent de couleur ? qui tu es ? Pourquoi donc tu as des pouvoirs ? .  
  
-mouais , mais je me suis jamais posé la question de savoir que je suis. Bon ok, je vous suis, mais a la moindre couille, je vous grille ce qui vous sert de cerveau.  
  
Dumbledore sourit pleinement. Puis il regarda Célé, elle était pas très bien habillée, et puis un peu sale. Il décida de l'emmener au chaudron baveur, et de lui prendre une chambre avant la rentrée.  
  
Après plusieurs jours, Célé réveillait son éclat naturel, ses cheveux étaient maintenant lâchés, et retombaient jusqu'ai creux de ses reins et brillaient de toute part. Dumbledore lui avait fourni des robes de sorciers qui lui allaient parfaitement, même si elle se résignait à les mettre.  
  
Elle passait ses journées avant la rentrée, à lire à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, les manuels des différentes années de Poudlard, elle avait déjà assimilée ceux de la 1e à la 6e année. Elle devait ce l'avouer, que ces livres étaient intéressants, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin, étant donnée qu'elle faisait de la magie sans baguette, soit avec des mouvements de mains soit par la pensée.  
  
Jusqu'au jour de la rentrée, elle étudia tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Dumbledore, lui laissait quartier libre, et venait souvent lui rendre visite.  
  
Fin du 1er chapitre . Alors ?  
  
-Commentaires.  
  
-Critiques.  
  
-Acclamation.  
  
-Ovation.  
  
-Aversion.  
  
-Conseils.  
  
Zou Célé 


	2. La répartition

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele Rating : G Genre : Normale (lol) Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu)  
  
Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé, Célé était arrivée à Poudlard dans la matinée, avant les autres étudiants. Dumbledore voulait tout lui expliquer sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Dans l'après-midi, elle fit un tour du propriétaire. Elle se perdit une bonne dizaine de fois, se prit 4 murs dans la figure, Hurla 6 fois à cause des armures qui la poursuivaient dans les couloirs une hache dans la main, et tomba 3 fois dans les escaliers.  
  
Et elle fit aussi une agréable rencontre. Alors qu'elle marchait observant les tableaux qui dormaient tranquillement. Elle se fit bousculer par une haute silhouette sombre, qui marchait à grands pas.Se retrouvant par terre, elle ne put s'empêcher un cri de douleur :  
  
-UuUUuUUuUuuhHHhhHH.  
  
-Vous ne pourriez pas regarder ou vous allez, non ?  
  
-Hey, mais c'est vous qui m'avez percuté d'une façon tout sauf douce.  
  
-taisez-vous, jeune impertinente.Que faisiez-vous à errer dans les couloirs, alors que la rentrée n'est pas encore commencée.  
  
-Je suis en train de faire ma gymnastique, ca se ne voit pas !  
  
-Insolente, en plus de ca. Qui êtes-vous, je me ferrais une joie de vous faire un rapport.  
  
-Ca se voit pas je suis la reine d'Angleterre, prosternez-vous devant votre souveraine   
  
Dit-elle d'un air plus que supérieur. Après encore quelque vanne et répliques acerbes. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Ah Séverus, je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de notre nouvelle élève.  
  
-Oui si on peut dire ca. Cette jeune fille est insupportable  
  
-Insupportable vous-même !  
  
-Voyez, Albus, aucun art de vivre. Une petite insolente.  
  
S'ensuivie un nouveau lancement de remarques. Dumbledore les laissait faire, et était très amusé par cette . Echange. Les étudiants allaient bientôt arriver. Il sépara donc les deux 'ennemie , pour qu'ils aillent ce préparé, à recevoir les élèves pour l'un et être répartie pour l'autre.  
  
Célé patientait derrière une grande porte de bois de cerisier. Elle pouvait entendre derrière celle-ci, un énorme vacarme, les élèves venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle.  
  
Elle entendit le discours du directeur, qui dura quelques minutes , puis , une femme, énuméra des noms, puis une autre vois, qui criait à qui voulait bien entendre, l'une des quatre maisons. Les applaudissements envahissaient la salle, Faisant tremblés les murs.  
  
Après , un nombre incalculable de noms, de cri, d'applaudissements. Dumbledore refit un autre discours, qu'elle entendit a moitié  
  
Gnédewégé Année fegnélédé Règlement reféguédé Rusard démétésué forêt. Xéfédué danger ténéuhté Voldemort. Décéduéwé Cédric.  
  
Un instant de silence s'ensuivit ce discours. Puis il recommença :  
  
Ejléguédéwé Nouvelle, Wéddéuété Célé déguétécé , 6e. Féguéfé Bienvenue, quéféguéwé Prêfete. Nerguédé distinction, féguénére accueille.  
  
Un tableau situé a l'entrée de la salle, lui demanda d'entrée, ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment. Elle devait marcher comme lui avait indiqué Dumbledore jusqu'au tabouret. Quand elle fut totalement entrée dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était nouvelle, mais sa beauté, faisait instantanément retourner quiconque sur son passage. Elle s'était habillée très sobre, l'on ne voyait qu'une longue robe de sorcier noire. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés, et retombée sur son buste, quelque mèche parsemait son visage. Baissant les yeux, pour ne pas envoûté quelqu'un elle marcha jusqu'à l'estrade, sans aucun bruit, les murmures n'emplissaient plus la salle. Aucun souffle, aucun son.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eu enfin atteint le tabouret, une femme d'allure aigrie, lui mis un vieux chapeau sur la tête. Hum . Tu es intéressante. Beaucoup de courage. De la fierté. Une grande culture. Oh mais que vois-je ? Tu es puissante, très puissante. Curieuse mais pas trop, très intelligente . Logique. Tu es étrange, je peux discerner comme deux côtés en toi . hum . C'est difficile. Le caractère le plus fort est sûrement celui de l'ambition.  
  
SERPENTARD !  
  
Le choixpeau avait fait son choix. Célé irait a Serpentard. Elle se leva de son siège, et se dirigea , vers la table, d'où les applaudissements (et sifflement) provenaient.  
  
Assise, elle leva enfin les yeux, pour lancer un regard à Snape, qu'elle trouva en train de la fusiller du regard. Elle sourit, et lui adressa un clin d'?il.  
  
Puis elle retourna son regard, vers sa table. Les garçons étaient en train de la dévorer du regard et les filles, lui lançaient des regards noirs.  
  
À présent, la répartition terminée. Je vous souhaite un Bon Appétit à tous.  
  
Dumbledore leva les bras en l'air, et de somptueux plats apparut de toutes parts sur la table. Célé n'étant pas habituée a autant d'abondances de nourriture, grignota légèrement. Quelques personnes allèrent lui parler et faire plus amples connaissances avec elle. Elle se trouvait fort sympathique et inspirait la confiance à quiconque s'adressait à elle. Elle demanda à une jeune fille assise à côté d'elle qui était les préfets en chef.  
  
Comment ca, tu ne le sais pas ? Si je te le demandes, à ton avis . ?  
  
Cette année, les préfets en chef appartiennent à la même maison , la nôtre en l'occurrence.  
  
Oui et ils sont .  
  
Il y a le blond à 5 places sur ta gauche. Draco Malfoy. Très populaire, apprécier de toutes les filles. Séducteur de première.  
  
Oui je vois, et qui est l'autre . ?  
  
Et bien . C'est toi .  
  
Alors ?  
  
-Commentaires.  
  
-Critiques.  
  
-Acclamation.  
  
-Ovation.  
  
-Aversion.  
  
-Conseils.  
  
Zou Célé 


	3. Le préfet

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele Rating : G Genre : Normale (lol) Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu)  
  
Oui je vois, et qui est l'autre . ?  
  
Et bien . C'est toi .  
  
Hein ? comment ça c'est pas possible ?!  
  
Et bien, le Pr. Dumbledore l'a dit, juste avant que tu rentres.  
  
Raaaah . Je vais le tuer, ce vieux plouc.  
  
Laissant, sa voisine de table abasourdie, elle se dirigea, vers la table des professeurs, et justement vers Dumbledore.  
  
Qu'est ce qui vous ait passé par la tête ? hein ?! vous pouvez me le dire ? moi en Prêfete, non mais ca va pas ?  
  
Hé hé, mon enfant, j'ai jugé bon, de vous remettre des responsabilités, pour mieux vous former.  
  
Je connais pas cette école, et vous me foutez au cul, des responsabilités dont j'ignore tout ! vous êtes taré mon vieux !  
  
Oui, je le crains. Mais, vous vous accommoderez bien vite, en plus vous avez Mr. Malfoy pour vous aider.  
  
Rrrr. Bon, je me calme, respire, inspire Célé . pff Pff. Bon c'est bon, j'accepte, mais encore une idée comme ca, et je vous crève direct, ok ?  
  
Ok .  
  
Elle retourna à sa table, derrière elle, un Dumbledore mort de rire, et des professeurs outré, de la conduite de cette nouvelle élève. Mais dans un coin, de la table. Séverus Snape était bien heureux, d'avoir enfin un adversaire a sa mesure, qui puisse critiquer le grand et puissant Dumbledore sans conséquence .  
  
Cette année promettait . De retour à sa table, elle termina rapidement son repas. Elle laissa le soin au Préfet d'accompagner, les nouveaux à leurs sable, parce qu'elle savait pas vraiment ou c'était. Elle, elle se dirigea vers les appartements des Préfets en chefs, qu'elle avait repéré quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Elle entra par un tableau représentant , une jeune sorcière, étudiant des grimoires, sa chevelure auburn envoûtait quiconque approchait celle-ci.  
  
innocent unknowing  
  
(NDA : innocente ignorance en français, mais en anglais ca le rend mieux, non ?)  
  
Dit Célé, à la jeune fille. Celle-ci pivota, et laissa entrée libre. Elle entra dans une salle ronde, au centre deux bureaux face à face. Sur les murs des bibliothèques et des étagères, sur la droite, ses bouquins à elle ? ceux qu'on lui avait donné pour sa culture, ceux des années précédente, et ceux qu'elle avait acheté au chemin de traverse, et comme par hasard dans l'allée des embrumes. De nombreux grimoires, et reliures, étaient exposés à ces yeux. Des rares et des communs. Elle y posa un sortilège pour que personne ne puisse les prendre, ni les touchés. À sa gauche, la bibliothèque du préfet Blond. Elle passa un doigt sur les reliures, ils étaient très intéressants , et ils ne devaient pas appartenir à n'importe qui. Quelques-uns étaient même , interdit a la parution, ou d'autres, ne devaient normalement plus exister.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée ou était installée, un confortable canapé. Elle n'en pouvait plus , elle avait passé sa journée à arpenter les différents étages du château, pour se repérer, ce qu'elle avait bien évidemment, réussit à faire, grâce aux nombreux tableaux, qui lui offraient leurs aides, en échange de se plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux.  
  
Elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, fatiguée et pas encore remise de ses péripéties. Quelques minutes après, entra quelque peu énervé, le Prêfet-en-chef : Draco Malfoy, La prêfete avait osée, le laisser en plan, avec tout plein de morveux affolés. Alors qui la chercha des yeux, il aperçut, une main dépassant du canapé. Il fit le contour, et trouva, une somptueuse jeune fille plongée dans les bras de Morphée. Ses cheveux fins encadraient son visage, et la lueur des flammes de la cheminée, lui donnait un air irréel.  
  
Toute sa colère disparut à l'instant ou elle murmura dans son sommeil. Il la contempla encore quelques minutes, fit apparaître une couverture.  
  
Tu es chasse gardée, ma douce.  
  
Et Drago Malfoy entra dans sa chambre, et la laissa reposer paisiblement sur le canapé.  
  
Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, elle avait déjà mal, tout son corps était engourdi. Elle se leva, et remarqua qu'il était très tôt, le soleil, n'était pas encore levé. Elle entreprit d'aller relaxer ses muscles sous une bonne douche chaude.  
  
Elle supposa que c'était la porte du milieu, celle de droite devait être sa chambre et celle de gauche celle du préfet. Elle entra donc comme elle l'avait devinée dans la salle de bain.  
  
Quand elle sortit de la douche environ 37 minutes et 54 secondes plus tard, elle constata qu'elle avait oubliée de prendre des habits de rechange. Soupirant d'imbécillité. Elle noua sa serviette autour d'elle et sorti de la salle de bain .  
  
Mais malheureusement, Le préfet, eu la bonne idée d'allée dans la salle de bain au même moment, qu'elle eu l'idée d'y sortir. Ce qui créa, un délicat ballet terrain. Autrement dit, ils se percutèrent, et se retrouvèrent dans une position assez peu catholiques. Draco en boxer et tee-shirt (100% très cher) et Célé en serviette de bain (100% coton)  
  
(NDA : muahahahahah . Délire personnel de l'auteur)  
  
Oh, euh . Bonjour, tu dois être Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hum. oui, toi tu es la nouvelle Célé Eni.  
  
Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais c'est pas que je ne trouve pas notre position agréable, mais j'aimerais bien m'habiller.  
  
En effet, Draco, était largement allongé sur elle, et il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué tellement il était plongé dans son regard( et ses formes) . Il se reprit grandement, et se leva, et offrit sa main à Célé pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Mais elle la refusa, sinon, elle n'avait plus rien pour tenir sa serviette.  
  
Elle entra vite fait dans sa chambre, qu'elle ne prit pas le temps d'examiner. Et s'habilla prestement. En sortant de celle-ci, Elle n'aperçu pas Draco, mais entendit le bruit de l'eau. Il devait être en train de le laver .  
  
Elle entreprit, de rejoindre la grande salle, pour prendre son petit- déjeuner.  
  
Merci a tout les rewiewers , ca fait trop plaisir , luvvvvv you et luvvvvv rewiews.  
  
Alors ?  
  
-Commentaires.  
  
-Critiques.  
  
-Acclamation.  
  
-Ovation.  
  
-Aversion.  
  
-Conseils.  
  
Zou Célé 


	4. Une amie ?

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele Rating : G Genre : Normale (lol) Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu)  
  
Elle entreprit, de rejoindre la grande salle, pour prendre son petit- déjeuner.  
  
En entrant dans la grande, tous les regards se braquèrent sur. Non loin d'être gêné, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers Snape, qui était son directeur de sa maison (quelle surprise), pour lui demandée les emplois du temps. Elle était préfete-en-chef, alors autant faire le minimum, elle faisait ça, et puis après. Elle laisserait la vie suivre son cours. Autant dire, qu'elle n'allait rien glander du tout. Elle avait pas que ca à faire.  
  
Quand elle eu fini, de distribuer les emplois du temps, discuter quelque peu, avec les élèves de sa maison. Elle pu enfin s'asseoir tranquillement et savourer un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle prit des céréales : simples, rapide et très difficile à gerber. Puisque c'était son premier jour, elle était sûr, que le professeur comme les élèves allaient lui donner du fil à retordre.  
  
Alors, qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, une jeune fille, aux cheveux flamboyants, entra dans la salle, et vint se mettre devant Célé.  
  
Chalut poulette !  
  
Euh . Bonjour .  
  
Je suis Séphy Eagle, Serpentard nouvelle génération.  
  
Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, et un clin, d'?il a son attention. En l'observant de plus prêt Célé pouvait dire, qu'elle avait les cheveux d'un roux très chatoyant et des yeux verts d'une extrême profondeur. Elle semblait avoir l'âge de Célé, et d'un enthousiasme sans borne. Célé en bonne solitaire qu'elle était un peu perplexe, face a cette fille, qui cherchait, lui semblait-il se lier d'amitié avec elle. Ah moins qu'elle ne veuille que son emploi du temps.  
  
Hum. Célé Eni.  
  
Naaaaannn ! vraiment, je pensais t'étais Flitwick ! Duuuuuh, non, je plaisante, qui ne sait pas qui tu es !  
  
Euh . Ouais c'est vrai.  
  
Bon alors on a quoi maintenant, puisqu'on est dans la même classe.  
  
Potions  
  
Duuuuhhhhh Sévinounet, trop bien !  
  
Mouais parle pour toi, c'est plus un balai à chiotte, qu'un prof pour moi.  
  
Bah alors Céléninouchette, t'aimes pas Sévichou ?  
  
Prise de tête dès la première rencontre. Ça répond à ta question ?  
  
Célé, se laissa conduire dans les donjons par Séphy. Traînant le pas, elle sentait déjà que ce cours allait être très instructif.  
  
À peine arriver, dans la salle, le Professeur Snape, faillit pulvériser la pauvre porte.  
  
Ah là, la pov'tite porteuh, regarde, elle gémit, sous ce mauvais traitement.Je vais appeler la société protectrice des portes moa !  
  
Après ce petit commentaire de Séphy, Le Pr. Snape commença son long monologue, qui avait pour but, d'effrayer les élèves ( bien qu'ils soient en 6e années) et de les traumatiser, ce qui de marcha pas avec Célé ( qui en avait rien à faire) Séphy ( qui mangeait quelques-uns des ingrédients) et Draco (qui observait secrètement Célé).  
  
Bon pour notre premier cours, nous allons faire quelque chose de pas trop compliqué, pour vos pauvres petits cerveau ignares. Nous allons préparer la potion de visibilité. Notez les ingrédients. À quoi sert la potion de Visibilité ?  
  
Célé vit, une jeune fille, lever sa main aussi vite qu'une fusée, ce qu'elle ne croyais pas possible. Elle avait les cheveux très touffus, et des tas de livres dans son sac. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une créature magique, un croisement entre une sorcière et une bibliothécaire. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, le Pr. Snape l'ignorait. Ce fut Draco qui répondit.  
  
La potion de visibilité permet à qui conque qui la boit, de recouvrer la vue, ou moins de la rendre plus performante. Elle est souvent utilisée pour contrer les myopies ou autre déficience visuelle.  
  
Très bien Mr Malfoy, 10 points pour Serpentard... Bon Il faut 2 queues de salamandre, 3 yeux de grenouilles, une racine de sauge et 27 grammes d'épluchures de pommes de terres.  
  
QUOAAAA !!!!??? DES ÉPLUCHURES DE POMMES DE TERRES !  
  
Miss Eagle, rasseyez-vous immédiatement, et taisez-vous.  
  
Non, je me tairais pas ! DEFENDONS TOUS ENSEMBLE LES POMMES DE TERRES !!!  
  
Sous les yeux étonnés de toutes la classe Séphy, monta sur la table, et prit les pommes de terres, et les lança à travers la classe.Les élèves pour se protéger des attaques volantes de pommes de terres, se replièrent sous les tables de la classe.  
  
Vous êtes libres ! Vous êtres libres !  
  
Criait Séphy, dans continuant de lancer les dernières pommes de terre. Après avoir épuiser son stock, Le Pr. Snape explosa, et l'on entendit dans tout le château, la voix froide et méchante du professeur Snape.  
  
Après cette intéressante heure de cours, les élèves se dirigeaient la soporifique classe d'histoire de la magie. Pendant ce temps, Séphy et Célé discutèrent, ce cet incident.  
  
Mais Séphy je veux bien moi, mais comment on les libère ?  
  
C'est ça le problème, elles veulent pas voler, tu la vue en classe, tout à l'heure.  
  
Oui, j'ai vu que ça, d'ailleurs.  
  
J'pense qu'elles ont été victimes d'un lavage de cerveau les réduisant à l'état végétatif.  
  
Oh . Oui, je crois que c'est vrai.  
  
Célé, c'était pris d'affection pour Séphy, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle éprouvait de l'amitié pour quelqu'un.  
  
« Et voilà, je suis plus qu'une loque indépendante de quelqu'un maintenant. j'ai pas de chance moi . »  
  
Voilà un new Chap ^^ rien que pour vous ! et pour Clems !!!!!  
  
Voilà, bon sur ff.net , j'ai pas trop de rewiews . 3 si mes souvenirs sont bon ! alors si vous voulez que je continue, exprimer le .  
  
Zou Célé 


	5. un peu plus ?

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele Rating : G Genre : Normale (lol) Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu)  
  
« et voilà, je suis plus qu'une loque indépendante de quelqu'un maintenant. j'ai pas de chance moi . »  
  
La semaine après la rentrée se passait très bien entre, les responsabilitées de Préfetes en chef « Préfete mon c** oui ! », Les délires de Séphy, les remarques aguisées de Snape ( auquel elle prenait un certain plaisir a l'enfoncer), elle ne savait plus vraiment ou donner de la tête.  
  
Elle était tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil , près de son bureau, dans la salle des Préfets, quand elle pensa, à sa première journée dans cette école, elle avait stupéfier tout le monde lors du cours d'enchantement :  
  
Très bien , prenez tous vos baguettes, nous allons réviser nos sorts.  
  
yuuuh . nos quoi ? j'ai pas achetée de baguette de pain , moi aujourd'hui  
  
Et bien, Miss Eni, votre Baguette magique, êtes-vous mal entendante ?  
  
Non, professeur, mais je suis mal voyante, je pourrais vous mettre indélicatement ma main sur la figure, non volontairement.  
  
Hum. Je ne vous insultais pas voyons.  
  
Mais moi non plus.  
  
Sortez votre baguette !  
  
J'en ai pas .  
  
Mais comment faite vous vos sortilèges ?  
  
Comme ça .  
  
Après avoir, rabaisser son pauvre petit professeur d'enchantement ( encore plus bas, qu'il ne l'était), elle fit un légèr geste de la main, et toutes les plumes qu'avait distribuer Flitwick , s'envolèrent, sans effort. Tout le monde, la regardait comme si elle était une alienne .  
  
Quoi ?  
  
V. vous venez de. De faire de la ma. Magie sans baguette.  
  
Naaaaaannnn, vraiment ? j'avais pas remarqué .. Je pensais que je faisais du brie! Vous êtes lent à la détente vous.  
  
Elle sourit en repensant à cet épisode. La semaine avait été longue, mais en même temps très rapide. Séphy, était une très bonne amie, elle mêmes se mettait a délirer quelques fois. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas, Draco entrer dans la salle commune, et à pas de loup, s'avancer vers la jeune gazelle.  
  
(NDA : MDR Franciiiiiiiissssss la gazelle !!!! délire personnel de l'auteur ne pas chercher a comprendre merci )  
  
Il se mit derrière elle, et embrassa la base de son cou. Sortie de ses pensées et prit au dépourvu Célé, l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur. (Réflèxe spontané). Elle se leva d'un coup, et regarda aux alentours qui avait ça. Elle vit soudain le pauvre Draco ne faisant qu'un avec le superbe canapé de type confortable.  
  
(NDA : Re-délire personnel de l'auteur, merci Myriam)  
  
Voyant l'état quelque peu surpris et traumatisé du pauvre Dracounet, elle accoura à sa rescousse.Et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.  
  
Je suis affreusement désolée . Je t'avait pas entendue .. Et . Et puis .  
  
Non, ca va c'est bon, je t'ai fait peur.  
  
Euh. oui légèrement. Tu vas bien ?  
  
Oui ca va , juste un peu.. Comment dire. Sonné. La prochaine fait moi, penser à faire le plus de bruit possible.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Tu m'as juste surprise, je m'attendais pas à ca .  
  
A quoi ? aux doux baiser que j'ai déposer sur ta peu nacrée ?  
  
Oui.On peut dire ça comme ça.  
  
Et tu as été agréablement surprise. J'espère.  
  
Draco, s'approchait tel un prédateur de Célé. Qui n'avait pas réfléchie a ce qu'il avait fait juste avant d'être propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bientôt elle fut coincée entre le mur et lui. Lui, tout en lui respirait le désir, la sensualité, et . Et la Chlorophyle.  
  
Euh. Et bien .Ca n'était pas désagréable, si je puis dire.  
  
Draco était totalement envoûté par sa beauté, juste un geste d'elle et il était hypnotisé. Il l'a voulait rien que pour lui. Elle était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.  
  
(NDA : oui je m'incruste partout . Lé pas un peu Possésif , Draco ? tant mieux j'aime ça ! Oh oui prend moi !!! euh . dsl re délire de l'auteur. Machi Alice)  
  
Bientôt, leurs lèvres se çélérent, et un fougueux baiser commença. Ils en voulait tout les deux plus encore plus. Les mains quelque peu baladeuses de notre cher amoureux, se promenait gentiment sur le corps de Célé. Elle, elle les avait mis dans la chevelure lunaire du beau blond.  
  
(NDA : Merde c'est un blond .)  
  
Célé, ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait envie de lui. À la seconde où elle l'avait vu, elle, ne savait trop pourquoi. Peut-être son air fier, sa vive allure, son corps de rêves, ou bien la passion qui animait ses yeux quand il les posait sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui, de sa peu de ses lèvres.  
  
Chalut la compagnie ! Instant de réflexion.  
  
Duuuuuuuuhhhh . Je dérange la je crois . hi hi hi .  
  
Séphy, avait quelque peu dérangée leur ébats passionnel.( naaaaaaannn vraiment ?!). Ils se séparèrent alors à vive allure. Alors que Séphy, elle s'était déjà enfuie à toutes jambes, pour ne pas avoir de retomber. Les deux protagonistes, se regardèrent dans les yeux, un légèr sourire éffleurant leurs lèvres. Puis remarquant que Séphy Chérie, était partie sans demandée sont reste. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé la main dans la main. Et recommencèrent (après avoir soigneusement mis un sortilège sur l'entrée), à s'explorer l'un l'autre.  
  
Oui je sais , il est vraiment très cours ce chapitre là. Je m'en excuse ! mais bon je vais pas mettre un descriptif quand même.  
  
Fanfiction.net : duuuuuuuh .. pas vraiment de rewiews . buuuuh c'est triste ca ! 


	6. Discutions

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale (lol)  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu)  
  
chap 6 : Discutions.  
  
Les jours d'après Célé avait le sourire facile. Bien entendu personne ne savait sur sa relation avec Draco, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas voulu, en faire partager les autres. Allez savoir pourquoi.  
  
Alors qu'elle était tranquillement assise avec Séphy, à la table des Serpentard. Un jeune homme vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Célé.  
  
Oui ?  
  
Salut, Tristan Rodling.  
  
Enchantée, tu dois savoir qui je suis, bien sûr.  
  
Oui parfaitement, Célé Eni, la plus belle fille de Poudlard.  
  
N'exagère rien.  
  
Mais, non, je te l'assure. Dis- moi, que fais-tu ce soir, ma belle ?  
  
Plein de choses, mais sûrement pas avec toi.  
  
Draco entra a cet instant. Et approcha à grands pas vers eux. Il foudroya le jeune homme du regard.  
  
Célé, je dois te parler. Pour des affaires. De . Préfets.  
  
Oui bien sûr.  
  
Elle se leva, laissant, le petit Tristan, planter en plein milieu de la grande salle. Quelque peu effrayé par Malfoy. Il avait heureusement pour lui, bien compris le sujet. Et il n'approcherait plus de Célé. Malfoy, était très respecté, même chez les autres maisons. Et une rumeur disait que Célé était la propriété de Draco ; Même si cette rumeur n'était pas prouvée, personne n'avait vraiment osé s'approcher de trop près d'elle.  
  
Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
  
Mais c'est un plaisir.Alors tu fais quoi ce soir ?  
  
Demanda-il, avec un air innocent. Après lui avoir répondu qu'elle adorerait manger quelques elfes de maisons (plaisantait-elle ? hé hé hé ) elle retourna auprès de Séphy.Lorsque encore une fois une main se posa sur son épaule. Et elle répondit sans même lever les yeux de son assiette :  
  
Non mais t'as pas comprit ? Je veux pas sortir avec toi.  
  
Heureusement miss Eni, notre relation en serait que plus douteuse.  
  
Se retournant, elle remarqua, qu'elle avait littérairement jeté le Pr. Dumbledore. Souriant un peu gêné.  
  
Oh, mais c'est le vioque.  
  
On ne peut rien vous cacher. J'aimerais vous parler un instant dans mon bureau.  
  
Oui bien sûr.  
  
Après avoir marcher 10 minutes dans les couloirs, tourner 4 fois à gauche, et 7 fois à droite. Échapper à deux armures chantant des contes de nöel, et, a une poule enragée. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans le bureau directorial.  
  
J'ai eu vent de vos exploits en magie. Je suis fière de vous.  
  
Qui ne le serrait pas. Bon qu'est que vous voulez ? craché direct le morceau.  
  
Hi hi hi . j'adore votre franc-parler. Et bien j'aimerais assez que vous enseigniez, à un étudiant particulier.  
  
Quoi ? des cours en plus ? comme si j'avais que ca à faire, et je pari qu'ils ne sont même pas rémunérés .  
  
Non, ils ne le sont pas, mais quelques-uns de ces cours ce feront pendant des cours publics. Étant donnée que tous les deux n'avez pas vraiment besoin de progresser en métamorphose et DCFM, vous prendriez ces horaires, si.  
  
Et en plus j'ai même pas le choix.  
  
De plus, quelques heures le soir et le week-end seront aussi réservés.  
  
Quoi ????? mon week-end !!!! non mais ca va pas. C'est la Loose totale !  
  
Très bien je pense que c'est tout pour l'instant. Vous avez des questions ?  
  
Je peux le traumatiser ? être sadique ? et lui enlever des points ?  
  
Oui, bien sur, du moment qu'il fait des efforts réels. Mais modérée, la perte de points.  
  
Bon je veux bien, mais a une seule condition !  
  
Après avoir dit son unique condition (que l'on de dévoilera pas tout de suite). Elle repartit pour sa journée de cours. À la fin de la journée, elle se retrouvait dans sa salle commune (des préfets). Regardants plusieurs livres, puisque ce soir, elle allait rencontrer le fameux élève, auquel il fallait lui faire apprendre, la magie sans baguette. Et le faire énormément progresser. Elle regroupa plusieurs bouquins. Quelques parchemins. Une lime à ongle, une bat de baseball. (Euh, non en fait, elle l'a pas prise , mdr)  
  
En pleine réflexion, de ce a quoi elle allait enseigner aujourd'hui, elle fut surprise, lorsque deux bras protecteur vinrent s'enlacer autour de sa taille. Puis un doux parfum, vint enivrer ses sens. Elle était totalement hors de contrôle. Elle aurait pu lui sauter dessus, lui enlever tous ses vêtements. L'embrasser pendant des heures, et encore plus. Il l'avait lue, cette lueur qui n'avait dieu que pour lui dans son regard.  
  
Ce regard. Oh oui ce regard.Oh OUI !!!!!  
  
(NDA : Trippe d el'auteur )  
  
Mais avant que tout cela n'aille plus loin. Elle le stoppa dans ses ardeurs, non pas que ca la dérangeait. (NON PAS DU TOUT MUAHAHA). Mais, elle devait dans, il y a 5 minutes retrouver le jeune étudiant.  
  
Hum. Chéri, j'ai un cours a Donné.  
  
Oui, c'est dommage, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien des cours particulier.  
  
Mais tu en auras. Au fait.. Tu connais Harry Potter ?  
  
Merci pour les rewiews a : DW ( c'est gentil ca de m'avoir mis en chépacommentenappelca pour s'avoir quand il y a un new chap ^^  
  
Sphy , mdr, après squatter mon histoire tu squatte mes rewiews ? lol ZOUUUUUUU  
  
Lizia la voilà la suite ;) 


	7. Les cours

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant.  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu) Dédicace spéciale a Mathieu : Tu vois IL est là ! ;)  
  
Oui, c'est dommage, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien des cours particulier.  
  
Mais tu en auras. Au fait.. Tu connais Harry Potter ?  
  
Harry Potter ?  
  
Euh voui ?! euh bah j'ai des cours a donné moi, a plus Draco.  
  
Avant que Draco puisse répondre , elle s'enfuit à pleine jambes, vu la lueur de colère dans les yeux de Draco, elle pensait qu'elle n'aimerait pas sa réponse. Sûrement était-ils ennemies. Bref, maintenant elle avait un cours à donnée. Prenant la première à droite. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de cours qui était caché pas un vieux tableau pervers, qui avait fait de l'?il (et même plus) à Célé. Quand elle entra dans la salle. Un jeune homme était accoté à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide. Ses pensées ailleurs, puisqu'il n'entendit même pas Célé entrer. Elle sentait autour de lui, une grande aura. Il avait un grand potentiel très peu exploité, mais en même temps elle ressentait dans cette aura, une infinie tristesse ainsi, qu'une soif d'apprendre et de faire ses preuves. Non pas ses preuves, pour quelque chose d'autre. Quand enfin il perçut sa présence. Il se retourna, et lui offrit un beau sourire innocent et un peu confus. Et s'excusa de son absence spontanée.  
  
Ce n'est rien, je suis un peu en retard.  
  
Au fait, Harry Potter, et tu es ?  
  
Célé Eni.  
  
Serpentarde .  
  
Oui ca te dérange peut-être ? (attention regard noir)  
  
Hein ? euh. Non, non, pas du tout. Excuse-moi.  
  
Bien alors nous allons commencer, enlève ta cape, tu n'en as pas besoin. Et assis-toi par terre.  
  
Alors qu'il s'exécutait sans broncher d'avoir à faire les ordres de la Serpentarde. Elle lui dit de fermer les yeux et de se relaxer. De laisser aller ses pensées ailleurs. Faire le vide en lui. Relâcher ses muscles. Ne rien entendre. Faire le vide total. Elle vit bien qu'il avait du mal, à chaque fois quelque chose lui venait en tête, elle le sentait. Il se crispait, ce n'était pas bon. Bien sûr qu'elle ne savait pas, comment enseigner. Mais elle savait que pendant son enfance, elle avait toujours été au calme, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs prodigieusement bien aider. Harry, ne savait pas comment faire, toujours une image, une pensée, une émotion passait dans sa tête. Elle lui faisait faire cet exercice, pour pouvoir être calme et assez concentré, lors de leurs premières applications.  
  
Elle lui faisait commencer sans cesse cet exercice. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer de longues minutes voir des heures a ne rien pensé, ne rien faire. Il était 23H00 quand elle le laissa enfin rejoindre son dortoir. Il devra s'améliorer sans relâche s'il veut progresser. Elle lui avait donné rendez- vous, le week-end qui arrivait. Mais il devait faire sa relaxation tous les soirs. Sinon, elle sévirait.  
  
Quand elle entra dans sa salle. Draco était endormie sur le canapé, un livre à la main. La bouche entre ouverte. Elle rit doucement devant cette vision, jamais un Malfoy, n'aurait laissé une image aussi négliger de sa personne. C'est ce qu'elle avait appris avec les semaines. Avançant un peu plus, elle aperçue, un petit plateau-repas. Son estomac criant famine, elle se précipita et avala tout d'un coup. Il ne restait qu'une orange. La regardant malicieusement. Elle la prit dans la main :  
  
Bonjour, je m'appelle Mr. Orange. Mais attention, je ne suis pas à manger.  
  
Elle se prit d'un léger fou rire.  
  
(NDA : muahaha petit délire de l'auteur)  
  
Ce qui malheureusement réveilla Draco. Qui la regarda étrangement. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil. Et regardait une orange, qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien de comique. Il se leva, et alla se poster devant elle, quelque peu endormie.  
  
Bonsoir, mon ange.  
  
Oh, Draco, je ne t'ai pas réveiller , j'espère, tu dormait paisiblement. Un vrai chérubin.  
  
Hum... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Mais oui bien sûr.  
  
Alors... Ta soirée ?  
  
Intéressante.  
  
Q.Quoi ?  
  
Non, je plaisante, assez éreintante. Nous avons fait l'amour comme des fous pendant plus de quatre heures de suite. Je suis morte de fatigue.  
  
Quoi ???????? NON MAIS CA VA PAS !  
  
Draco, mon chéri, je plaisante, j'aurais préférée d'ailleurs !  
  
Avec Potter ?  
  
Euh . Oui pourquoi pas. Mais non, je plaisante, ce serais plus avec toi, que j'aurais eu envies.  
  
Vos désirs sont des ordres, Miss.  
  
Dracochounet, je suis morte, je veux dormireuhhh !  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras, sous ses cris de protestation, et l'emmena dans sa chambre (celle de Célé). Et la déposa doucement dans le lit. S'allongeant près d'elle. Il lui caressa doucement sa joue, remontant sa main, pour jouer avec ses cheveux.  
  
Ils restèrent, à se regarder mutuellement, lorsque que de doux baisers furent échangés. Ils s'endormirent, dans les bras de l'autre. Faisant de beaux rêves. En une agréable compagnie.  
  
Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'a quelques couloirs d'eux. Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient, autour d'un bureau. Des exclamations, des affirmations, des questions, furent lancées dans un flots de paroles incompréhensibles. Des personnes paniquées, des personnes résonnant les autres.  
  
Allons, allons, rester calme, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu une attaque, que nous devons tous être tétanisés.  
  
Mais Albus...  
  
Non, Minerva. Allez tous vous coucher, nous réglerons tout ça, au clair demain matin. Séverus , Pomfresh, allez proposer votre aide, pour les blesser...  
  
Célé se retourna dans son lit. Et regarda Draco, qui la serrait possessivement. Elle lui remit quelques mèches en place, et embrassa son front. Puis elle se rendormit dans un sommeil quelque peu dérangeant.  
  
Fin du Chapitre 7.  
  
Alors ? Remarque de l'auteur : 


	8. Des avancées

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu et je veux rein savoir)  
  
Chap : 8 : des avancées .  
  
Puis elle se rendormit dans un sommeil quelque peu dérangeant.  
  
Le matin au réveil, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle plongea dans deux océans glacées. Draco la regardait toujours autant fassiné. Il sourit quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elles resta blottit au creux de son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement réveillée. La elle, le regarda, soupirant de satisfaction. Et l'embrassa.  
  
bien dormie, ma belle au bois dormant ? Oui parfaitement bien, et toi ? Plus que mieux, avec toi près de moi, c'était normale.  
  
Elle sourit, et alla se laver, et s'habiller. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle était toute prête, dans 25 minutes allait commencer, le premier cours de la journée. Draco, lui aussi était prêt, il avait pris sa douche pendant que Célé s'habillait (cabine de douche ! bande de pervers, lol). Ils allèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, pour pouvoir prendre leurs petit déjeuner.  
  
Ah vous voilà enfin ! j'ai crue un instant que vous étiez restés collé l'un a l'autre . Séphynounette, moi aussi je vais bien. Merci. Chaluuuuuuuut Céléchounette et Dracounette !!! Hum. Séphora, évite les surnoms avec moi.  
  
Dit Draco, sa virilité, en prenait un coup, avec ce surnom quelque peu ridicule. La matinée se passa rapidement, en enchantement, Célé envoûta la plupart des personnes présentes, en Potions, elle termina son breuvage magiques, avec les compliment (très restrain) de Snape.  
  
Et Bien, miss Eni, Après vos dons d'insolence, vous nous faites partager vos dons scolaires. Oui, je dois bien avoir des dons moi ! C'est pas donnée a tout le monde. Que voulez-vous dire par la ? Moi ? mais riiiiiiieeeeeeeeennnnn du tout voyons. Ne soyez pas insolence, Miss, les retenues, sont tellement faciles. Et les mouvements involontaire également. Vous me menacez ? Non, pas le moins du monde, je fais juste une constatation, ainsi j'aurais pu faire une constatation comme quoi, lorque l'on fait un trou dans une chouquette et ne se déglonfle pas . Vous vous fichez de moi ? Waaaaah. Enfin une phrase intelligente. Sans vexer quiconque bien sûr. 2 heures de re- DRIINNNNNNGGGGG- Au revoir Snapounet, à bientôt.  
  
Et sur ceux, elle e précipita hors de la classe, sous les ovations du public. Elle signa quelques autographes, et se laissa prendre en photo, par un petit 6e année de Gryffondors un certain Crivey.  
  
(NDA : OUIIIIIIIIIIII gros délire de l'auteur.)  
  
L'heure d'après était un double cours de métamorphose, donc elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller. Elle rejoins la salle d'entraînement. Elle attendit une éternité selon elle. Enfin Harry arriva, tout rouge et a bout de souffle. Célé, n'aimait pas attendre, surtout, lorsque les personnes qui devaient être présente, était un étudiant, qui avait eu le même cours qu'elle avant et qui n'avait aucune excuse pour être en retard.  
  
10 points en moins pour Gryffondors pour retard non autorisé. Mais. Euh. T'as pas le droit. Sache que dans cette salle, ou je suis le professeur, j'ai tous les droits. Je peux te mettre 3 heures de retenue si j'en ai envie, je peux te faire faire 120 pompes, et je peux même te faire lècher la salle de potion si j'en ai ne serait-ce la moindre envie. . Maintenant, concentre-toi. Je ne tolérerais plus aucun retard  
  
Harry, se mit imédiatement au travail, même s'il était un Gryffondors têtu et courageux, il savait que Dumbledore, ne lui aurait pas mis une élèves en professeur, si elle n'avait que très peu de puissance. Il était sûr qu'il ne fallait pas l'énervée. Son regard s'était déjà assombrit. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison, de ce changement de couleur, il ne préféra pas, allé contre les ordres. Cela faisait 25 minutes qu'il était en état de « transe ». Célé l'interrompit brusquement.  
  
Bon, je vois que tu as fait tes exercices. Au moins quelque chose, que tu ais réussit a faire. Maintenant dis moi, d'ou vient la magie quand tu fais un sort. J'imagine, qu'elle vient de moi, et se transmet à ma baguette. La magie ne vient pas de toi. La magie, fait partie de toi. Enfin, quand je te vois, j'en ais pas l'impression. Je suis en quelque sorte, la magie, si j'ai bien compris. Bravo, 1 points pour ton égo. Maintenant réfléchit ou se trouve ta source. Ma source ? Oui, espèce d'abrutie, d'ou vient ta magie ? Elle a bien un point de départ, non ? Elle est à l'intérieur de moi, dans tous mes membres, dans ma peau, mon sang, elle circule à travers moi. Et bien, c'est que tu comprends vite. C'est étonnant. Juste une question qui me passe par la tête, Dumbledore, t'as dit pourquoi tu suivais des cours, en plus ? C'est pour augmenter mes capacités a me battre, au cas ou Voldemort m'attaquerais encore une fois. Voldekoa ? c'est quoi ce truc la encore ? une boîte à merde ? Tu ne sais pas qui est Voldemort ? A ton avis ? si je sais, c'est celui qui vend des grimoires sur le chemin de traverse. Voldemort est un puissant mage noir, qui souhaite éliminer tous les sangs impurs comme il le dit. Hum. et moi, je pense que Dumbledore souhaite te former, pour le détruire. Étant donnée, la puissance que tu dégage, ce serait logique. Mon pauvre gars, Dumbie, t'utilise. C'est tellement facile tu es tellement naïf.  
  
Harry semblait quelque peu abasourdi, d'entendre un autre point de vue un peu extérieur au monde des sorciers. Il avait reçu un choc. Il ne savait que dire. Voyant cela Célé se dit que la séance était quelque peu fini. D'ailleurs le déjeuner allait commencer dans une demi-heure.  
  
Bon le cours d'aujourd'hui est fini. Je veux pour le week-end prochain que tu fasse ta méditation et que tu sente, la magie te parcourir. Fait le intensément. Je ne veux pas que tu essaye quoi que ce soit, dans cette état. C'est clair ? Sinon, j'ai quelque sanctions bien sadique, qui traîne au fond de mes pensées.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce tels un automate. Célé quant a elle, elle ne se souciait guère de lui, elle savait que des bras chaleureux devait l'attendre quelque part .  
  
Fin du 8e chapitre. Célé est vraiment tristounnette . 1 rewiews pas chapitre ( machiii DW petite elfe) Ca donne pas envie de continuer , j'ai l'impression que personne aime ma fic . 


	9. Mise au clair I

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu et je veux rien savoir)  
  
Chap 9 : Mise au clair.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce tel un automate. Célé quant a elle, elle ne se souciait guère de lui, elle savait que des bras chaleureux devait l'attendre quelque part .  
  
Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore l'avait convoquée dans son bureau avant les cours. Rouspétant contre les vieux qui n'avaient que ca à faire de réveiller les gens plus tôt que prévue, elle partie vers le bureau de Dumbie. Arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait tranquillement l'entrée elle fit un geste négliger de la main, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Entrant dans une pièce circulaire, elle vit le directeur penché sur un parchemin, qui n'avait semble t-il pas entendu son élève entré.  
  
Hum hum ..  
  
Oh ? Oh, Miss Eni, asseyez-vous je vous pris.  
  
Le vieux n'avait pas vraiment, l'air de très bonne humeur, l'on se demandait pourquoi. Il commença, à étudier longuement le visage de Célé, qui celle-ci était encore bien endormie, puisqu 'elle venait d'être tirée brutalement des bras de son chéri.  
  
Bon quand vous aurez arrêté de me relooker, vous me ferez savoir la raison du pourquoi je suis ici.  
  
Oui, bien sûr . J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez dit au jeune Harry Potter, lors de votre entrevue d'hier. Il semble un peu abattu.  
  
Trois fois rien, je lui ais juste fait part de quelques une de mes pensées à son sujet.  
  
Puis-je savoir lesquelles ?  
  
Que, je pensais que vous me faisiez lui apprendre à se servir de son potentiel, afin de trouer le cul a un certain mage noir.  
  
Vous semblez avoir été un peu brusque avec lui...  
  
Hep hep, c'est de sa faute, fallait pas m'énerver, je supporte mal, les retards.  
  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne cela de cette façon, c'est le seul espoir de la communauté magique. Ainsi que vous, mais je sais que vous ne voulez aucunement vous impliquez.  
  
Vous avez raison. Je ne connais rien de ce monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le défendrais .  
  
Bon, pendant que vous êtes ici, je peux enfin vous parlez de vous, avez- vous envie de savoir.  
  
Oui biens sur, qui n'aurait pas envie de savoir la vérité sur soi.  
  
« y a des jours où il me fatigue . »  
  
Bon, et bien, il faut que tu saches, que je n'ai pas retrouvé ton vrai nom de famille, mais je pense qu'Eni te convient. Donc d'après d'intense recherche à travers des grimoires, des incantations des sorciers. Je peux te certifier que ta famille était une des plus puissante qui existait, c'est sûrement pour cela que tu as autant de puissance.  
De génération en génération, il ni a eu aucun sang faible, si je puis  
dire. Elle n'a été composée que de sangs purs. De sa source a  
maintenant. Tes parents étaient des sorciers, mais je ne sais pas qui.  
Mais je peux te confirmer ton ancêtre .  
  
Après cette entrevue Célé sortie, du bureau, la tête grosse comme une pastèque, et les idées en désordre. Elle ne vit pas les premières années, qu'elle poussa contre les murs, ni même le Pr Flitwick, qu'elle envoya voler à travers un couloir. C'est seulement quand elle fonça dans le Pr. Snape qu'elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
Tiens la jeune étourdie.  
  
Tiens le vieux grincheux  
  
Tssss. Votre insolence vous tuera.  
  
Oh j'en meurs déjà. Cela ne se voit pas d'ailleurs ?  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de vous jeter un sort.  
  
Peut-être que vous avez enfin remarqué que vous êtes un gros naze, qui a peur de ma puissance  
  
Qui aurait peur de vous ? Une simple écervelée  
  
Ne commencer à m'énerver, looser, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête.  
  
Oh pauvre fillette, allez-vous plaindre à la SPA.  
  
Snape ne compris pas lorsque les yeux de Célé devinrent complètement noirs, et que sa puissance semblait augmenter. Il comprit seulement qu'il se trouvait en haut de la plus haute tour du château, en sous-vêtements. Célé après cette conversation délicieuse et toujours en colère parvint à sa salle commune sans autre désagrément. Là-bas, elle exposa deux armures, fracassa son bureau contre le mur, et envoya les chandeliers à travers les fenêtres. C'est à ce moment-là, que choisi Séphy, pour entrer.  
  
Chalut Céléshootée !!! Supraaaaa , z'adore la nouvelle déco !  
  
Séphy .  
  
Duuuuuh , en plus le son de ta voix un peu métallique, et tes yeux noirs ca le fait tout à fait !  
  
Séphy ... !  
  
Wui wui, je sais je devrais pas être là, mais bon que veux tu après avoir vu Snapounette, en sous-vêtement, j'ai pas pu résister à venir te remercier, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je suis totalement en amour, maintenant. Il était tellement sexy, ses cheveux exceptionnellement gras , c'était tellement sauvage .. grr.  
  
Séph..  
  
Célé, ne pu continuer qu'elle s'effondra par terre, un morceau de la vitre éclatée avait été projetée sur son ventre, lui créant ainsi, une belle plaie ouverte. Séphy, voyant cela accoura jusqu'à elle. Pour la soutenir, mais elle était déjà évanouie.  
  
FIN DU CHAP 9.  
  
Coucher dans mon lit, la tête grosse comme une pastèque, une centaine de mouchoirs à côté de moi, et beaucoup de fièvre ? J'ai pu enfin finir ce chapitre. Je vous ne promets pas le 10e bientôt.  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos v?ux de rétablissement, c'est fou ce que cela peut faire plaisir. (TWWO) 


	10. Mise au clair II

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu et je veux rien savoir)  
  
Chap 10 : Mise au clair partie II.  
  
Célé, ne pu continuer qu'elle s'effondra par terre, un morceau de la vitre éclatée avait été projetée sur son ventre, lui créant ainsi, une belle plaie ouverte. Séphy, voyant cela accoura jusqu'à elle. Pour la soutenir, mais elle était déjà évanouie.  
  
.  
  
Les minutes qui suivirent furent très rapide. Draco était entré dans la salle commune allant faire une réplique cinglante face au désordre, lorsque q'il aperçu Célé et Séphy . Il prit la place de cette dernière et lui pria d'aller chercher l'infirmière . Se qu'elle fit au pas de course.  
  
Après Célé fut transférer dans la partie urgence de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'affairait a lui administrer des potions et allait s'occuper a prèsent de sa plaie. Mais a ce moment quelque chose d'assez étrange se produit. Quand elle lui enleva sa chemise, des centaines de paillettes dorées voletaient autour d'elle. Créant ainsi une féerie de lumière.  
  
(NDA : Waaaaah c'est DisneyLand ® ou © (je c plu) )  
  
Un courant d'air d'une lueur dorée vient aussi s'ajouter à ce spectacle magique. Et bientôt le morceau de verre disparu, et il ne restait plus rien de la blessure de Célé. Elle restait là, allongée sur une table, sa respiration était lente et régulière.  
  
Draco et Mme Pomfresh qui avaient assister à la scène n'osaient pas bouger. C'est seulement quand le Pr.Dumbledore entra a son tour, qu'ils osèrent enfin sortir de leur léthargie dans laquelle ils c'étaient plongés.  
  
Lui ne semblait pas vraiment choqué, de la lueur qui ne c'était toujours pas dissipée autour d'elle. Il était juste pensif. Célé elle, reprit conscience en sursaut. Regardant autour d'elle , elle vit Dumbledore dans une grande réfléxion. Et Draco et l'infirmière avec des yeux ronds.  
  
(NDA : des ieu bleus, des ieu verts, des ieu marrons. Délire de l'auteur)  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer ?  
  
C'est encore a ce moment là , que choisi Séphy, pour entrer. Elle regarda la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux et répondit :  
  
Duuuuh Célé, tu pisse plus le sang ? ( la douce délicatesse de Séph' )  
  
Euh, non je crois pas , mais je devrais , non ?  
  
Bah ouais, t'aurais vu la taille du morceau, GI-GAN-TES-K  
  
Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ?  
  
Tu as .. euh . Tu t'es régénérée .  
  
Lui sugéra Draco. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulu dire, elle remarqua enfin la présence de l'étrange lueur qui flottait autour d'elle.  
  
Excuse moi, Séphy mais : Duuuuh ?  
  
Hum. hum . Cela fait partie de l'héritage .  
  
Mais Pr.Dumbledore, je ne pensais pas le recevoir maintenant, moi !  
  
Tu ne l'a pas a fais reçu. Il fait partie de toi et s'éveille peu à peu. Il n'a fait que te soigner pour l'instant.  
  
Mouef, et cette « aura » elle disparaît quand, parce que je me voit mal, arpenter les couloirs ainsi, a moins que l'on me trouve des ailes de cupidon, avec un arc.  
  
Elle devait encore rester a l'infirmerie, sous les ordres de Mme Pomfresh, qui voulait vérifiée qu'elle n'avait plus de blessures ou autres. Après plusieurs minutes longues et ennuyante, elle put enfin s'enfuir de ce lieu de sanitarisme et d'espace blanc. En y sortant elle vit, Draco discutant avec Séphy, quand ils la virent, ils s'arrêtèrent net, et accoururent vers elle, pour l'aider à marcher.  
  
Mais c'est bon, je vous dit, je suis pas paralysée non plus.  
  
Ouais, bah on sait jamais, vu , ce qu'il c'est passée.  
  
Mouaif, Alors Séphy, t'en a vu beaucoup ?  
  
De quoi ?  
  
A ton avis . ca commence par Snape et ca fini par : presqu'a poil.  
  
Daaaaaaaah !!!!! I luuuuuvvv u ! naaaan , il était tellement, comment dire dans MON élément . j'ai failli m'évanouir.Il était tellement SEXY !  
  
Séphy, continua sa tirade a propos du Maître des potions, pendant tout le chemin qui les séparaient de la salle des Préfets. Sous les rires de Célé qui était de nouveau de bonne humeur, et sous les réprimande de Draco ( qui n'aimait pas vraiment que Célé ait vu un autre homme presque nu). Enfin arriver dans ma salle, Draco installe Célé sur ses genoux, et la serra fort contre lui, ne voulant plus qu'elle lui fasse une frayeur comme celle de cette journée. Ainsi assise, elle embrassa son homme..  
  
Hum hum, je vous dérange pas j'espère.(Séph)  
  
Non pas du tout Séph. ( Célé)  
  
Bon, maintenant explique nous ce qui ce passe.(Draco)  
  
Pff.. j'en étais sur, que vous alliez me cuisiner. (Célé)  
  
Maaaaaah naaaan Célé, j'ai pas envie de te bouffer moa.Je suis peut-être la Ch'tarbe of the World, défentrice des Pommes de Terres, mais pas cannibale . pas comme toi .. (Séph)  
  
Moa ? Cannibale ? meuuhhh naaaaan. quoi les elfes avec un peu de mayonnaise . (Célé)  
  
Hey, ne t'échappe pas. Raconte nous.(Draco)  
  
Bah et bien, j'ai eu une conversation avec Dumbie. Il m'a dit qui « j'étais », qui était mes ancêtres et pourquoi j'ai autant de puissance.  
  
Oui. (Draco)  
  
Et puis d'ou elle venait, pourquoi cette lueur.. Que j'avais un héritage.. et tout le Tralala.  
  
Donc.  
  
Donc et bah Je suis . Je suis . Une alienne venue de la planète Cripton, qui doit sauver la vie des misérables chaises maltraitées et martyriser dans ce monde de brute sauvage et de pucelle vierge !  
  
Duuuuuhh !!!! je suis avec toa Célé, je t'aiderais dans ton combat jusqu'à mon dernier souffle euh dis on sauveras les pommes de terre aussi ?! (Séph)  
  
Bah bien sur, tu crois pas que j'allais laisser mes congènèrent seules et sans défences ?!  
  
FIN DU CHAP 10  
  
Euh voui, je suis shootée aux pilules, je pige que dalle, je part dans des délires. Et je suis Gravement atteinte ! Mais j'ai quand même finie le chap 10 ! (Yeessssss) 


	11. Cours intesifs

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?.  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu et je veux rien savoir)  
  
Chap 11 : Cours intensifs !  
  
Après la petite comédie que Séph et Célé avaient jouée, cette dernière c'était discrètement enfui de l'emprise de Draco qui voulait absolument savoir son secret. (Et un Malfoy Merlin sait que c'est têtu (NDA : j'ai pas fait exprès . hé hé hé )). Elle c'était paisiblement laisse tombée dans les bras de Morphée (elle roupillait quoi), ne sentant même pas Draco qui c'était glissé sous les couvertures, et la regardait avec inquiétude, lui caressant le visage. Il s'allongea et la serra contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormît.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en voyant son Draco (Possessive elle ? ouiiiiii) endormie qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Bien qu'elle aimait cela, elle devait se lever, puisqu'elle avait deux heures de DFCM, puis deux de cours avec Harry. Rien qu'a cette pensée un sourire sadique naquit sur le rebord de ses lèvres.  
  
Après avoir passé 20 minutes a essayé de sortir de son lit, à cause d'un Draco qui faisait semblant de dormir, puis une course-poursuite de dix minutes et enfin une bataille de polochon de cinq minutes (Qu'elle gagna haut la main, mais qu'elle fit semblant de perdre pour ne pas vexer la virilité de son cher et tendre).  
  
Arrivant dans la grande salle, elle s'installe auprès de Séphy, qui était en train de discuter tranquillement avec une pomme de terre, qui semblait- il à Célé, elle lui parlait des droits et des devoirs qu'elle avait envers sa condition de Pomme de terre !.  
  
NDA : Attention au nom de toutes les pommes de terre, je vous demande ne pas les nommer... Patates, ça les vexe énormément. Communiqué important à faire passer. Merci. (T'es contente Séph ? ^^)  
  
Salut ma Séphynamuur..  
  
Yéééééééééééééééééééééééééé Céléshooninanouninamuuuuuuuur !!! Très bien et toi ?  
  
En pleine forme.  
  
Hey tu sais quoi ? J'ai un secret à te dire !  
  
Kéyé ? Koua donc ??  
  
Je suis Dieu !  
  
Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan Sans blague ?? Ooh je m'agenou devant toua mon Dieu !! ou plutôt déesse... ( reflexion intense) euh... beeeeeeeuh... ou Dieusèsse... euuh... ca se dit ça au moins ?  
  
Arrête tu vas me faire rougir !  
  
Mais euuuh .. ; dis moa, si t'es Dieu, pourquoi tu bosse et t'as que des sales notes en soin aux créatures magiqueuh ?  
  
Bah voyons Séphy , c'est pour pas griller ma couverture !  
  
Quoi elle va cramer ? pauvre couverture !  
  
100% coton !  
  
Elles explosèrent de rire, bien que les autres n'aille rien compris à leurs charabias, de toute façon c'était bien connu, que Célé et Séphy, partait dans des délires, toutes seules, même Draco ne comprenait pas toujours. Après cet échange vraiment passionnant, Ils allèrent touts ensemble vers la classe de DCFM. Bien que Célé s'en doute, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison, qu'avait un roux et une touffu, de la regarder avec crainte, suspicion, et autre chose qu'elle ne savait trop pas déchiffrer, puis elle posa son regard sur son jeune élève (bien qu'il avait le même âge qu'elle et qui lui semblait avoir plus de maturité que les autres).  
  
Elle ne connaissait pas son histoire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être joyeuse, pour qu'il est un regard aussi triste, presque vide. Elle ne s'en voulait pas de le traiter comme un moins que rien, elle savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant, tout le monde le voyait comme un Dieu qu'il n'était pas, avec elle, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, il vivait un peu plus. Il aimait cela, c'était comme le Pr. Snape, sauf qu'il en était plus heureux, elle l'avait remarquée cette étincelle de remercîment dans ses yeux.  
  
Quand les deux heures furent passées, Harry se tint rapidement auprès d'elle, pour ne pas être en retard, sous les yeux quelque peu perplexe des autres Gryffondors et Serpentard, qui avait bien remarqué leurs disparitions, pendant quelques cours. Elle sourit, à cette attention, bien que comprise, il n'avait sûrement pas envie de lécher, les cachots. Draco, lui aussi, les suivait du regard, d'un regard brûlant de jalousie, et de méfiance (envers Harry).  
  
Arriver dans la salle, pas un mot ne, fut échanger. Elle déposa ses affaires sur un bureau, et il fit de même. Il commença à faire le vide autour et a l'intérieur de lui, c'était comme un prologue a chaque fois, il devait le faire. Après quelques minutes, Célé l'interrompit.  
  
Très bien, je vois que tu as passé du temps, a faire cela . Maintenant nous allons passer a quelque chose de plus compliqué. Je souhaite que tu commences à faire comme moi, comme vous l'appelez, de la magie sans baguette, personnellement, je la nomme, magie pure, ou magie de l'esprit. Tu t'en sens prêt ?  
  
Oui, prêt à tout.  
  
Ce qui avait le plus étonné Célé, c'était sa force d'apprendre et d'ambition, elle se dit qu'il aurait dû être à Serpentard. Durant le reste des deux heures, elle lui apprit beaucoup de chose, comment elle avait commencer à faire cette magie sans l'aide de personne. Elle lui expliquait tout ce qu'il fallait faire, les pensées, les gestes, la concentration. Elle lui raconta un bout de son enfance, comment elle avait survécu grâce a sa magie. Il était pendu à ses lèvres. Sa vie n'était pas rose, mais elle était trépidante d'histoires. Il ne parvint pas encore, à faire bouger quelconques objets , et sous les remarques désobligeantes de Célé (qui bien qu'elle lui ai laissé entr'apercevoir un bout d'elle-même, n'était pas devenue plus douce avec lui).  
  
Même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, toute sa magie était en ébullition, il commençait à regrouper presque toutes ses forces, et avait réussi repousser l'objet, mais Célé, le maintenait statique, pour qu'il continue à puiser en lui.  
  
Bientôt il tomba sur le sol, vide d'énergie. Célé, le regarda, et lui accorda un petit sourire, il avait fait bouger l'objet d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Lui, ne comprenait, pas, il ne pouvait, plus, il était vide. Elle lui donna, du chocolat sans pour autant le féliciter, et le laissa partir, pour aller manger dans la grande salle. En lui ordonnant d'essayer de faire cela, dès qu'il le pouvait, mais sans trop d'épuiser.  
  
Il partit, d'un pas peu sûr, et d'un regard étrange, envers Célé, qui avait le dos tourné a lui, pour reprendre ses affaires.  
  
FIN DU CHAP 11. Aimé , pas aimé ? laissez une rewiew  
  
Enfin !!!!!!!! waaaaah , je sais j'ai mis du temps, mais entre ma grippe, mes devoirs, contrôles, et amis, j'ai vraiment pas eu trop le temps. Je tiens tout de même a remercier tout les rewiewers ( Machiii petite elfe DW ; et pimousse fraise) Ma Séphynammmmur ( j'adore trop ta fic (cf : la ptite vie de Séphy Eagle . sur TWWO)) pour ton aide.  
  
Bisouxxx a tous !!! 


	12. Je ne veux pas comprendre

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?...  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu et je veux rien savoir)  
  
Chap 12 : je ne veux pas comprendre...  
  
Il partit, d'un pas peu sûr, et d'un regard étrange, envers Célé, qui avait le dos tourné a lui, pour reprendre ses affaires.  
  
...  
  
« comprendre ; toujours comprendre. Moi, je ne veux pas comprendre. » Antigone. J.ANOUILH  
  
Elle se rendit elle-même dans la grande salle. Une grande agitation y régnait, certains pleuraient d'autres poussaient des exclamations mortifiés, et encore d'autres ne comprenait pas. Célé s'assit à la table des Serpentards, beaucoup lui demandaient des explications, en tant que Préfete en chef, mais elle non plus, ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Elle se contentait d'observer, quelques Serpentard avait un rictus pendu à leurs lèvres, tandis qu'ils observaient eux aussi, les autres tables. Leurs aura était particulièrement maléfique. Elle lança un regard à la table des Gryffondors, Harry Potter la regardait, lui aussi tout aussi déboussoler, lorsque son amie a la masse épaisse de cheveux, vint lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, il semblait alors tout d'abord confus, puis scandalisé, coupable et enfin en colère.  
  
Célé ne comprenait toujours pas cette ambiance, ni les brusque changement d'émotions d'Harry .  
  
(NDA : tiens depuis quand elle l'appelle Harry ? Non, Mathieu, ne sourit pas tout de suite.)  
  
Soudain, le Pr. Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle, il semblait abattu comme jamais. Pour une fois Célé, n'eu pas le cœur, a lui lancée (même en pensée) une vacherie.  
  
Il alla rejoindre sa place à la table des professeurs, accompagner tout au long de son parcours, par le silence, et les yeux des élèves. Il fit un tour d'horizon de la salle avant de parler.  
  
Mes chers élèves. J'ai malheureusement une affreuse nouvelle a vous annoncer ce soir. J'aurais préféré, ne jamais a avoir à le faire, mais comme vous le savez tous, personne ne décide de ce qu'il doit faire ou non.  
  
Il y a à peine une heure, le ministère de la magie, a subi une importante attaque venant du seigneur des ténèbres. L'on dénombre à l'heure actuelle plus d'une trentaine de morts et une soixantaine de blessés.  
  
Toute la salle, ne semblait pas encore avoir avaler la nouvelle, un silence de mort la remplissait, soudain des sanglots éclatèrent de tout côtés. Dumbledore reprit une nouvelle fois la parole.  
  
Je suis éternellement désolée pour les familles des victimes, mais qu'ils ne perdent pas espoir. Je réclame une minute de silence à leur attention.  
  
La minute de silence fut respectée, même par des serpentard, Les deux journées suivante étaient banalisées. Célé ne savait où donner de la tête elle réconfortait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les premières aux quatrième années, de toutes maisons confondues. Elle était a présent étendu le long du canapé, soufflant, et se reposant, les pleurs, les plaintes, les sanglots.. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait elle-même vécu cela, pendant son enfance, mais la c'était trop elle craquait, des perles d'eau tombaient lentement, le long de sa joue..  
  
Une désagréable sensation, c'était installée en elle, depuis le début de la matinée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'endormie sur la canapé, après quelques minutes de réflexion.  
  
Mais son répit fut de bien courte durée lorsque Séphy, entra tel une tornade dans la salle.  
  
Célénouchinanounette !!! Yuuuuuuuh ... ? Séph, je suis morte la ca se voit pas ?! Pff.. c'est même pas vrai moi, que je dis ! Parce que Dieu il est immortel. Bah Dieu, il se repose alors. Ah bah non, il peut pas. Parce que ya Dumbie qui l'attend dans son bureau. Rrrrrrrr...  
  
Célé se leva a contre cœur, pour laisser sa place a une Séphy, qui après sa course endiablé voulait se reposée, Sous le regard noir de Célé, elle s'allongea confortablement. Et elle, parti vers un vieux qui n'avait plus quelques minutes a vivre. Arrivée dans le bureau, sous qu'il ne l'entende, elle dit d'un vois ensommeillée : Vous avez demandé à voir Dieu ? Dieu ? Bah oui, moi .pfff, je vous jure les vieux, ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Miss Eni. Célé, j'aimerais te remercier, pour l'aide que tu as apportée envers tes camarades. Ouais c'est rien. Mais voilà, je sais que tu t'en refuse, mais nous avons besoin de plus. Ton aide est précieuse. Je ne veux rien savoir. Étant donnée, ta puissance, ta force de caractère, tes ancêtres. Arrêtez. La lutte, va bientôt prendre fin, il nous faudrait un allié de plus pour la gagnée. Je.. Et tu as toutes les capacités requises. Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider pour moi. J'ai vécu sans ce monde pendant 16 ans. Qui vous dit que je voudrais le défendre ? Parce que c'est ton monde. Non, je n'ai pas de monde, pas de monde, ni blanc, ni noir. Je n'ai rien. Rien. Célé, comprend-nous.. NON ! Je ne veux pas comprendre !  
  
Et elle sortit du bureau, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'enfui aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se retrouva alors dans la forêt interdite. Dans une clairière sombre et humide, mais tellement calme, aucun, bruit, même le vent ne s'entendait pas. Elle alla s'asseoir au milieu de cette clairière, en contemplant le paysage dans air vide, réflechissant sans cesse, a cette discution.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore regardait d'un air las et triste vers la forêt interdite. Séphy roupillait dans un canapé bien chaud. Draco étudiait à la bibliothèque, dans la partie interdite. Snape préparait une potion verte visqueuse et Harry pensait à une jeune fille...  
  
FIN DU CHAP 12 !  
  
NDA : ENFIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !!!! lol. Bon lé bien ou pas ? ( bah ouais moa je ve récupérer les rewiews ke g perdue !) Un ptit mot gentil, un ptit poème, un encouragement, serait le bien venue ) ...  
  
Bisous Célé 


	13. L'on a besoin de toi

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?...  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!! (Bah voui, je l'ai pas encore lu et je veux rien savoir)  
  
Chap 13 : L'on a besoin de toi.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore regardait d'un air las et triste vers la forêt interdite. Séphy roupillait dans un canapé bien chaud. Draco étudiait à la bibliothèque, dans la partie interdite. Snape préparait une potion verte visqueuse et Harry pensait à une jeune fille...  
  
...  
  
Toujours assise dans la clairière, Célé se laissait aller, plus de tension, plus de pression, juste la douce brise du vent sur son visage... Elle ne vit pas la nuit arriver, ni la fraîcheur l'envahir, ni même les bruits de pas derrière elle.  
  
Quand elle reprit conscience, elle se leva, et partit vers le château, même si elle n'en avait pas envie, elle devait bien, rassurer les autres personnes qui se demandaient ou elle était. Mais en voulant quitter cet endroit, elle tomba nez à nez, avec un centaure, enfin il lui semblait. Elle l'observait étrangement, elle n'en avait jamais vu avant, il semblait fier, paisible, et intrigué en même temps.  
  
Bonsoir, Miss Eni Ou Là ... t'es qui toi , t'as ta carte de travail ? Je suis Firenze, un centaure... Non, vraiment je croyais t'était une chèvre ... La nuit est belle ce soir. Ouais peut-être. Les étoiles brillent étrangement. La vôtre également. Je n'ai pas d'étoile. Mais si, près de la constellation de la petite ours. Puissante, mystérieuse. Elle est ici depuis des millénaires, attendant que vous arriviez. Pov'choutte. Bon vous permettez, mais j'aimerais bien rentrer au château. L'on a besoin de vous ...  
  
Cette dernière phrase, Célé n'était pas vraiment sur de l'avoir entendu, elle était en route vers Poudlard, et le vent avait porté, cette simple phrase, simple. Mais elle causa un étrange sentiment en elle. Le centaure n'était plus là, quand elle c'était retourné. Elle retourna donc vers les lumières lointaines.  
  
Le château entier dormait alors, qu'elle foulait des marches des escaliers, eux aussi endormis. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Draco dormait dans un fauteuil, il semblait avoir des cernes sous les yeux, il avait dû attendre qu'elle revienne, d'après son réveil, il était cinq heures du matin. Sachant qu'elle ne dormirait pas, elle alla se relaxer sous un jet d'eau chaud.  
  
En sortant, elle vu Draco, qui la regardait, elle lui adressa un léger sourire, qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Sans doute, quelqu'un lui avait relaté les faits. Rien n'était secret dans les murs de l'école. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens. Elle ne dit pas un mot, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Elle ne pouvait pas.  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Arrête, veux-tu. Pourquoi ? Parce que. Parce que quoi ? Je ne peux pas. Explique toi. Je ne peux pas c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Les deux. Dis-moi.  
  
Il avait dit, ces derniers mots, d'un ton froid, agressif et obligatoire. Elle le regardait, des larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux. Il n'y fit pas attention, il voulait une réponse. Savoir de quel côté elle était. Lui-même c'était posé la question pendant des heures et des heures. Pendant des semaines. Il avait choisi que pour la guerre qui s'apprêtait à être livré, il serait du côté du « bien ». Puis suivant, s'il en ressortait ou non, il ne prendrait parti pour aucun des deux. Célé répondit à sa question d'une vois tellement brisée, qu 'il en eût le cœur briser. Ses larmes glissaient librement et sans relâche maintenant.  
  
J'ai peur. br Tu as peur ? br Oui, je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, je ne suis pas courageuse, je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne suis pas une guerrière. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. br Tu ne vas pas mourir. br Qu'est ce que tu en sais. br Je le sais c'est tout. Tu es plus forte que tous. Tu es plus courageuse que la plupart des aurors. br  
  
Il la serra fortement dans ses bras, lui parlant encore plus de ses qualités. Elle ne cessait de pleurer. Pleurer toutes ses décisions, pleurer toutes ses peurs, pleurer simplement. « L'on a besoin de toi » Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, plusieurs voix se firent entendre, tous répétaient cette phrase. Cela la tourmentait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle serra encore plus fort Draco, alors que celui-ci, lui murmurait dans l'oreille :  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Elle ne se souvint plus trop de la suite des évènements, elle avait embrassé avidement Draco, et il faisait de même, leurs corps s'entre lassaient. Des caresses furent échangées. Des soupirs de contentement retentissaient entre les murs...  
  
Le lendemain (enfin quelques heures plus tard à dix heures du matin), elle se réveilla, sa tête reposait sur le torse de Draco. Elle entreprit alors de parsemer son corps de milles baisers. Il se réveilla en souriant, et l'embrassa sulfuresement.  
  
Ils entrèrent en se souriant ensemble dans la grande salle. Dumbledore avait un œil rivé sur Célé, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Célé qui le sentit lui adressa un signe de tête, voulant lui parler ultérieurement.  
  
FIN DU CHAP 13.  
  
Woili woila , alors ? pas de rewiews ... merci c'est gentil ... waaaaaaah enfin, lol dsl du retard, mais je m'en sort plus moa, avec tous ces devoirs :p, m'enfin, je vais essayer de remonter ma moyenne, alors , je ne promets pas des chapitres médiatement. Et puis vu que mon conseil de classe était ce soir, je ne suis pas sur, que je vais en ressortir vivante. Et mon ordi aussi . Voilà Bisousxx Céléshoot. 


	14. Des cours de plus en plus acharnés

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?...  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 14 : Des cours de plus en plus acharnés ...  
  
Ils entrèrent en se souriant ensemble dans la grande salle. Dumbledore avait un œil rivé sur Célé, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Célé qui le sentit lui adressa un signe de tête, voulant lui parler ultérieurement.  
  
...........................................................  
  
Le petit déjeuner se passe bien, personne ni même Séphora, ne lui fiut de remarque fasse a sa disparition spontanée et momentanée .. Après avoir fini, son déjeuner, elle alla dans le bureau du vieux, non sans avoir donnée une long baiser a Draco sous les sifflement amusés de la grande salle, a laquelle, elle tira dignement la langue.  
  
D'un revers de la main, elle ouvrit le passage, et entra dans le bureau, Dumbledore semblait l'attendre, puisqu'un service a thé était déposer sur une table. Elle s'assit sans plus de cérémonie dans un des fauteuils de la pièce.  
  
Alors qu'il allait parler, elle le prit de cours et parla avant :  
  
-Je vais bien.. -Bien mon enfant, je m'inquiétait pour toi, après ton départ, vers la forêt ... -Vous savez bien, qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver dedans ..  
  
-Oui bien sur, mais l'état dans lequel tu étais .. -Bref, abrévions les formules de politesse, je ne suis pas la pour parler de la pluit et du beau temps . -Bien, sur je m'en doutais, dommage, puisque nous avons un beau temps , très ensoleillé ... -J'ai réfléchie, a propos de l'aide que je pourrais apporter. -Et on t'a fait réfléchir ... -Ne jouer pas sur les mots .. -Continue, mon enfant -Donc, j'ai réfléchie, et peut-être que je pourrais vous aider, non par gentillesse, mais par sentiments envers mes amis, je ne veux pas les laissait seuls ... -Bien, Bien, je pense que tu est prête pour rejoindre l'ordre du phénix, alors. -Il en est hors de question, j'aide c'est tout, je ne m'implique pas dans votre ordre. -Si c'est ton choix...  
  
-Je souhaite aussi, pouvoir donnée des cours a Draco et Séphora, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient sans arme dans cette bataille, il feront les cours avec Harry. -Je ne peux pas refuser. -Sur ce, je vous quitte, j'ai des cours à donner moi.  
  
Et elle sortit, Harry allait bientôt arriver a la salle d'entraînement, alors elle se hâta de rejoindre la salle commune des Prefet, ou elle trouva Draco et Séphora.  
  
-Hop hop hop, vous deux , on va s'entrainer, venez ! Duuuuuuuuh Kawa koi ? Pas de temps a perdre suivez-moi.  
  
Elle les conduisit alors dans la salle d'entrainement, ou Harry l'attendait déjà. En les voyant tous arriver, il eu un regard perplexe, mais en voyant le regard de Célé :tu-dis-un-seul-mot-je-met-mes-punitions-a-éxécutions, il ne dit rien du tout.  
  
-Bien, Draco, Séphora, Maintenant que je prends part a la Guerre, je ne veux pas voir ceux que j'aime faibles et sans défense, je sais que vous voulez participez à cette guerre, alors je vais faire comme avec Harry (regard noir de Draco, pourquoi l'appelle t'elle par son prénom ...)je vais vous donnez des cours, Dumbledore est au courant et vous n'aurez plus cours de DFCM et métamorphose et vous nours rejoindrez ici , a ces heures, ainsi que le mardi, jeudi soir, et le samedi. -Waaaaaaaahhh la chance, je vais devenir supra-puissance et les Pommes de terres auront une leadereuse combatives a leurs causes .. -Bien, je suis partant.  
  
Célé sourit à l'ensemble de sa classe, puis une lueur sadique s'alluma dans son regard.. Elle les fit s'entrainer sans relache jusqu'à 4 heures du matin, ou elle daigna enfin les relacher. Harry, était celui qui avait un fort niveau, du a son héritage magique, Le déscendant de Gryffondor était puissant très puissant, bien qu'il n'arrivait même pas a atteindre Célé lors des duels, il avait de l'endurance.  
  
Draco, et Séphora avaient du retard face a lui, mais étant des Serpentard, ils étaient très ambitieux, et la flamme de la connaissance s'allumait dans leurs regards a chaque fois que Célé leur parlait, leur disait des conseils, ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils se débrouillaient très bien, et Draco avait une forte connaissance en magie noire, ce qui l'aidait prodigieusement.  
  
Lorsque Harry quitta la troupe de Serpentard, il ne put réprimer un regard envieur vers Célé et Draco qui étaient en train de se taquiner (enfin essayer parce que Draco ne pouvait plus bouger a cause des courbatures qu'il avait). Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Séph, l'avait vu, et se posait des questions ... Mais bien vite elles s'effacèrent lorsque qu'elle tomba raide de sommeil sur le sol froid de la salle d'entraînement.  
  
C'est a se moment là que Célé se dit qu'il voudrait mieux la racompagner a son dortoir, elle la fit léviter, jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, pendant que Draco était repartit vers sa salle commune.  
  
Elle la déposa doucement dans son lit, et la borda, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et la regarda dormir plaisiblement. Elle avait peur pour elle, peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit pendant la bataille, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, si quelque chose lui arrivait. Sous ses airs de folle de service, de défentrice des pommes de terres, Séphora avait une histoire, avait des sentiments contraires à ce qu'elle laissait paraître aux yeux des autres.  
  
Séphora, était Séphora, C'était comme sa petite sœur ..  
  
Célé se releva, et se dirigea vers ses appartements, en entrant, elle eut la surprise de voir Draco devant elle, une rose à la main, souriant. Elle soupira de bonheur, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille, elle semblait si faible entre ses bras, elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce genre de chose. Du moment qu'il était là. Il fit glisser le bouton de la rose sur on visage, elle ferma les yeux face à cette douce caresse, elle sentit ensuite, de douce lèvres se poser avec délicatesse, presque avec peur de la briser, sur les siennes.  
  
Puis, il la prit dans ses bras, elle l'apporta à la chambre, il la posa doucement sur les draps du lit et s'allongea a côté d'elle, puis alors qu'il embrassait son cou en laissant des traces visibles dessus, elle eu l'envie d'être au dessus de lui .  
  
Elle le renversa en souriant espièglement , et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, el d'embrasser chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qui s'offrait a elle, alors qu'elle remontait vers son visage, elle se mit à rire doucement.  
  
Draco venait de s'endormir, il était mort de fatigue ... Et c'était de safaute, elle l'avait épuisée, avec ses duels, ses nouveaux sortilèges, il n'avait plus d'énergie, elle se demanda, comment il avait pu tenir jusque la .. Fierté de Serpentard, surement...  
  
FIN DU CHAP 14.  
  
Oui !!!!!! enfin, je sais je sais , j'ai mis du temps ) , veuillez me pardonnez, mais , j'avais pas vraiment la tête à ca. Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre en tout cas. Bisous a tous P.S : Mon doigts va mieux ^^ , j'ai une vilaine cicatrice, mais ca va meiux ) 


	15. L'approche

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?...  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 15 : L'approche.  
  
Et c'était de sa faute,elle l'avait épuisée, avec ses duels, ses nouveaux sortilèges, il n'avait plus d'énergie, elle se demanda, comment il avait pu tenir jusque la .. Fierté de Serpentard, sûrement...  
  
................................................  
  
Le lendemain matin, Draco, ne pouvait même plus bouger, ne serais-ce qu'un doigts. L'entraînement, l'avait courbaturé de partout. Il se demandait même s'il allait survivre à un autre avec Célé. Célé... Célé l'avait étonnée, il ne l'avait jamais vu, aussi forte, sur de soi, elle savait quoi faire, comment l'expliquer a tous. Elle était formidable .. Et absente ...  
  
Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là? À côté de lui comme chaque matin ? Avant qu'il ait pu aller plus, loin, elle entra dans la chambre avec un plateau repas.  
  
-Alors, la belle au bois ronflant, bien dormie ? -Heiiiiiiiinnnnn ... ? -Bah alors chéri , pas très résistant , surtout hier soir ... Tu m'as bien plantée ..  
  
Essayant de ce remémorer ce qui c'est passée la veille, il eu un flash ... Et .. Éclata de rire, devant la mine amusée de Célé.  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais tu m'as épuisée, j'en pouvais plus. Tu es une vraie sadique -Je sais, je sais, et j'ai encore pire a te montrer.. Mais bon, on est dimanche et il fait beau alors, mange un peu et allons dans le parc, si tu peux te lever ..  
  
Draco se dépecha, enfin essaya, de se mettre debout, pris une longue douche chaude, pour relaxer ses pauvres muscles endoloris, Célé devait-être déjà partie au parc, il pris une cape légère, et parti a sa recherche.  
  
Il la trouve près du lac, sous saule pleureur, le tableau était magnifique, elle était assise contre le tronc, ses cheveux bleue et gris voletaient au grès du vent, ses jambes tendue devant elle, laissaient deviner comment elles se finissaient sous sa jupe. Elle avait un léger chemisier, avec quelques boutons ouvert, qui montrait la naissance de ses seins, ce n'était ni vulgaire ni obscène, sa tête était baissée, vers un petit livre qu'elle avait entre ses mains, et qui était éclairé par un rayon de soleil, qui s'était faufilé entre les branches.  
  
Il s'approcha lentement, de peur de troubler la sérénité qu'elle émanait, elle releva la tête et lui sourit, d'un de ses sourires, qui font que l'être auquel il est destiné, se sent comme apaisé de tout, se sent heureux, se sent serein. Il s'assit auprès d'elle, lui souriant en retour, elle le fit s'allonger sur le dos et il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Draco, il était bien ainsi, apaisé, relaxé ..  
  
-Que lisait-tu ? -Un livre moldu, qui m'a toujours fasciné... -Quelque chose peut te fasciner ? -Oui bien sur .. -Quel est-il ? -Antigone ... Cela fait partit de la mythologie Grecque ... Passionant ... -Lis-moi ton passage préféré..  
  
Elle sembla surprise, mais elle toujours les pages de son livre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin le passage, qui lui plasait  
  
- Ismène : Tu n'as donc pas envie de vivre , toi ?  
  
Antigone : pas envie de vivre...Qui se levait la première , le matin, rien que pour sentir l'air froid sous sa peau nue ? Qui se couchait la dernière seulement quand elle n'en pouvait plus de fatigue, pour vivre encore un peu de la nuit ? Qui pleurait déjà toute petite , en pensant qu'il n'y avait tant de petites bêtes, tant de brins d'herbe dans le pré , et qu'on ne pouvait pas tous les prendre ?  
  
J'aime beaucoup cette réplique, mais j'en ai une autre que j'aime aussi, je te la lis également ..  
  
-Comprendre... Vous n'avez que ce mot-là dans la bouche, tous, depuis que je suis toute petite. Il fallait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas toucher à l'eau la belle eau fuyante et froide parce que cela mouille les dalles . Comprendre. Toujours comprendre. Moi je ne veux pas comprendre. Je comprendrais quand je serais vieille.  
  
Draco écoutait ces deux répliques, comme s'il voulait les apprendre, comme si cela lui apportait un peu plus ..  
  
-Cette Antigone... On dirait qu'elle te ressemble, cette façon de dire ces phrases, cette façon de refuser la vie, mais en même temps de la chérire ... -Hm hm ... Peut-être .. Je ne sais trop si je peut-être comparer à elle, elle est beaucoup plus que moi .. -Je ne crois pas ...  
  
Il passèrent le reste de l'après midi, sous cet arbre, loin des bruits de Poudlard, loin du monde, loin de la guerre qui approche petit à petit, pas à pas ...  
  
Il voulait encore savourer, ce qui pouvait être. Avant que tout soit engloutis ...  
  
Lorsque, le soir ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, l'ambiance était froide, lasse et affaiblie... Sans n'avoir rien entendu, ils savaient que le Mage noir, avait encore frapper. Des sanglots étouffait venaient briser le silence morbide qui reignait dans la salle. En tournant la tête, elle pût voir une jeune Poufsouffle de 2eme année, qui s'éfforçait a retenir ses larmes.  
  
Célé s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, lui disant des mots apaisant alors, que la barrière qu'elle avait créée pour ses larmes venait de craquer et se déversait tel un torrent ... Célé la serrait fort,fort, pour lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour elle ...  
  
Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner , elle apprit par la gazette, que Le seigneur des ténèbres avait frappé fort, le ministère de la magie, beaucoup de mort et beaucoup de blesser était à déplorer, dont les parents de la petite Poufsouffle.  
  
La tension montait de jour en jour, les manifestations de Mangemorts se faisait de plus en plus fréquament  
  
Dumbledore, pensait que la grande bataille serait pour bientôt, et bien d'autres personnes étaient de son avis. Célé augmenta le nombre de cours, pour que Harry, Draco, et Séphora soient enfin prêt à combattre ...  
  
FIN DU CHAP 15  
  
Wala !!! enfin, aller, c'est bientôt fini (malheureusement) il ne doit rester encore 3-4 chapitres de ma merveilleuse histoire , sniff sniff 


	16. Fiancailles ou juremoi

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?...  
  
Auteur : Cele  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 16 : Fiancaille (ou jure-moi)  
  
Dumbledore, pensait que la grande bataille serait pour bientôt, et bien d'autres personnes étaient de son avis. Célé augmenta le nombre de cours, pour que Harry, Draco, et Séphora soient enfin prêt à combattre ...  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Les jours qui suivèrent ne furent pas de tout repos, pour qui que ce soit. Les élèves devenaient orphelins du jour au lendemain, perdaient des parents ou amis proches. Poudlard vivait dans la crainte de voir à nouveau tomber une nouvelle époque de ténèbres comme il y avait 17 ans, chaque jours avait sont lot d'atrocités, chaque jours des larmes coulaient, chaque jours des corps s'éffrondraient..  
  
Pour Célé, c'était triste a dire, mais c'état devenue une routine, elle réconfortait le plus qu'elle pouvait les élèves, faisait l'entraînement de ses amis, apprenait de nouveaux sort, et intensifiait les barrières ériger autour de Poudlard.  
  
Cela se voyait se sentait, les ombres avançaient de plus en plus, prenait une place de plus en plus importante. La forêt interdite grouillait de créatures toutes plus méchante que les autres, toutes plus assoiffées de sang que les autres.  
  
Ce soir là, Célé n'en pouvait plus, elle avait travailler comme une acharnées, avait utilisée plus de magie qu'elle n'aurait du. Ce soir là, elle était faible. Elle rentra dans ses appartements, complètement à la ramasse. Draco était au milieu de la pièce, lisant quelques livres pour sa culture personelle. Quand il l'aperçut, il se déplaça , jusqu'à elle, doucement, il lui prit son sac remplie de divers bouquins, qu'elle avait dû trouver dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.  
  
Il l'amena jusqu'au canapé qu'il lui ouvrait les bras, la cala confortablement. Un faible gémissement de remerciement retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il sourit, et ramena ses cheveux derrières les siennes, pour pouvoir admirer son beau visage. Depuis que tous savaient, que la guerre allait bientôt faire rage, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment à eux, tous travaillaient sans relâche et surtout elle, même si ce n'était a proprement parler pas sa guerre, elle faisait comme si.  
  
Il avait vite compris que Célé ne faisait pas ça pour la population, ni pour elle, non elle faisait cela pour lui, et aussi pour Séphora. Il avait apprit son passé, jamais elle n'avait eu d'amis, et la elle se débattait pour les garder en vie. Il s'en voulait un peu, de la faire participer a leurs cause, mais ils avaient vraiment besoin, d'elle elle jouerait un enjeu non discutable dans cette guerre.  
  
The last war ...  
  
Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il savait qu'elle ne mourra pas, mais qu'en était-il de lui ? ..  
  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle pu le voir, quelque peu soucieux, elle l'embrassa tendrement, pour chasser ce qui le tracassait. Il lui sourit en retour et avec une étincelle qu'elle n'avait jamais connue dans son regard, il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, il l'ouvrit devant ses yeux surpris .  
  
A l'intérieur, une fine alliance en argent, avec de minuscule diamant incrustés en ligne sur la bague.  
  
-Célé, ma douce, je m'en voudrais à jamais si je ne le faisais pas. Veux-tu après cette guerre que nous nous marions ? C'est la première fois que je ressens autant d'amour pour quelqu'un, tu es une personne formidable, et je veux te garder près de moi, jusqu'à la nuit des temps... -Oh Draco ... Je ... Je ... Oui !  
  
Dit-elle, les larmes au yeux ne sachant que dire face un tel aveu, face a l'homme de sa vie. Il lui, mis l'alliance au doigt, et l'embrassa tendrement...  
  
Dans tous les contes de princesse et de prince, il serait présentement en train de passés, leur plus belle nuit avant, un terrible malheurs, mais étant donnée que l'histoire n'a pas commencée par il était une fois, ce ne sera pas le cas.  
  
Au lieu de cela, Séphora arriva, telle une pomme de terre en cours de sauvetage en cours de potion, et sauta sur le canapé, ou le couple était. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois, dans une position, quelque peu étrange, les jambes dans tous les sens, des mains dépassant.  
  
-Hello all the peoples ! -SÉPHYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!! -Oui, oui, je sais, je suis populaire, vous voulez un autographe ? -non, Séph, mais on voudrait bien que tu vires. -Oh oui, désolée .  
  
Sur ce, lorsqu'ils furent tous debout et dans le bon sens, ils éclatèrent de rire. Il racontèrent la nouvelle de leur fiancaille à Séph, qui en fut ravis, et en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Euh dit Céléninouchinette, est ce que tu pourrais me faire une faveurs ? s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... -Euh bien sûr Séphy...  
  
Puis Séphy, lui demanda quelque chose dans l'oreille, que Draco, n'a même pas pu, savoir ce qu'il en était. Célé fit une sorte d'incantation, et Séphy, partit t'elle une fusée de la salle le rouge au joues.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seule, Célé prit un air sérieux, et demanda a Draco de s'asseoir.  
  
-Draco, je souhaite, non, je veux que durant la bataille, que tu ne prennes aucun risque inutile, je dis bien aucun. -Mais .. -Non, il n'y a aucun, mais, même si je suis en état de faiblesse où autre, tu ne feras pas attention à moi, je veux que tu combattes, avec tes tripes, je veux que tu donnes tout ce que tu as. Je veux, que tu donnes tout ce que tu as dans cette bataille qui te tiens t'en a cœur. -Mais si jamais tu . -Non, si jamais, il m'arrive quelque chose, tu ne ferras rien pour m'aider, je veux que pendant le combat, il n'y est aucun sentiment qui trouble ton esprit. Jure-le moi ! Je t'en pris, jure-le moi. Il ne m'arrivera rien. -Je ... Je te le promets. Paroles de sorcier. -Merci... Merci infiniment.  
  
Ils allèrent ensuite ensemble dans la grande salle, pour le dîner du soir, ou ils retrouvèrent Séph, près de la table des professeurs, plus rouge que jamais, concurrent avec ses cheveux, déjà d'un rouge feu.  
  
Personne, ne savait pourquoi, elle regardait avec ardeur cette table, sauf Célé et sûrement le Professeur Dumbledore, qui semblait s'amuser de son comportement. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est que, Célé avait lancée un petit sort sur le Pr.Rogue, auquel seule Séph, pouvait en profiter.  
  
Et elle en profitait grandement, rien qu'en voyant son sourire, plus large que d'habitude...  
  
FIN DU CHAP 16. 


	17. Chacun son combat

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?...  
  
Auteur : Célé (mwa ^^ )  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!  
  
Réponse aux rewiews :  
  
Xxx : t'aimerais bien le savoir hein ? ) nan c'est pas ca ... Biz LyraWitch :Merci beaucoup ^^ Ryan : Normal que t'ai rien compris, t'as peut-être pas le QI pour ... Rogua :Bien sur que je continuer c'est pas une rewiew comme ca qui va m'arreter ... quoi que c'est bientôt fini... Biz  
  
CHAPITRE 17 : Chacun son combat  
  
Et elle en profitait grandement, rien qu'en voyant son sourire, plus large que d'habitude...  
  
.................................................................................  
  
C'était un mercredi matin, le jour des enfants. Il devait être aux alentours de 12H puisque tout les élèves étaient dans la grande salle, pour prendre le déjeuner. Célé, Draco et Séph, plaisantaient allégrement. Les différentes tables, bavardaient, c'était un midi habituel dans Poudlard. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Dumbledore semblait soucieux, mais n'en connaissait pas la cause. C'est lorsqu'il remarqua que Célé s'était levée, et regardait la grande porte. Qu'il sût que c'était l'heure. Tous la regardaient, se demandant pourquoi, elle avait ce regard, un regard déterminé, un regard qui faisait peur. Dumbledore ce leva, ce qui capta l'attention de tous :  
  
-je demande aux élèves de la première a la quatrième année, de ce déplacer derrière la table des professeur, ainsi qu'aux cinquième et sixième année de d'assurer leurs défense. Les septièmes années, vos cours vont êtres mis a l'épreuve, vous voici a présent, dans l'ultime bataille. Que Merlin soit avec nous.  
  
Il avait tenu son discours, comme un grand homme qu'il était, tous le regardèrent avec inquiétude, mais s'éxécutaire avec rapidité et calme. Les professeurs se tenaient debout au milieu de la grande salle derrière eux, les septièmes années et quelques sixième années. Harry avait rejoins les professeurs et se tenait près, la baguette en main, il jetta un dernière coup d'œil a Célé qui lançait une formule pour ériger une barrière de protections sur les plus jeunes. Puis il retourna son regard, pour regarder les professeurs, ils étaient tous dans un état intense, se préparant à la moindre éventualité. Se tenant non loin de lui Draco Malefoy et Séphora Eagle, avec qui il s'était entraîné. Draco surveillait quelque Serpentard, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Dumbledore était à l'avant de tous, les yeux fixer sur la grande porte, il n'y avait plus de lueur d'amusement dessus, non juste de la détermination et un grand pouvoir.  
  
Célé revint vers eux et se placa entre Dumbledore et lui. La tension montait de minutes en minutes, un silence pesant s'était abattit sur la salle. Célé sentait les défenses de Poudlard tombées une à une, bientôt, ils allaient rentrer dans l'enceinte du Collège, bientôt, la bataille, commencera, bientôt ...  
  
Voilà, la dernière barrière était tombée, elle le signala a Dumbledore, qui s'empressa d'avertir les autres. Draco regarda Célé, et elle pût lire sur ces lèvres : « Je te le promets, je t'aime »  
  
C'est lorsqu'elle lu la fin de sa phrases que les portes en chênes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand, pour laisser passer, des centaines de Mangemorts, accompagné par leur leader, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ...  
  
-Et bien, et bien, je vois que l'on s'attendait a ma visite... qu'elle dommage, j'aime pourtant avoir un effet de surprise ... -Oui, vraiment dommage Tom, si tu nous avait dis que tu passait, on t'aurais préparé a dîner ... -Toujours le même sens de l'humour Albus .. Bref, je n'ai pas que ca a faire moi, je dois tous vous tuer.  
  
Et résonna dans la salle silencieuse , son eternel rire glacial. La dernière phrases que les murs retournèrent en échos avant la bataille fut : « C'est plutôt toi qui va crever, Tom » C'était la phrase d'Harry Potter dit le Survivant.  
  
Et c'est alors, que les Mangemorts chargèrent les professeurs, et les élèves à coup de sortilèges. Albus, Célé et Harry, combattait avec ferveur, ils avaient tout les trois la rage de vaincre, la rage de gagner enfin la guerre. L'aura de Harry et d'Albus devenait de plus en plus visible, plus rien ne comptait pour eux, ni le fait de recevoir des sortilèges, ni le fait de tuer des gens, non, ils allaient enfin, finir cette guerre, qui leurs avait tout pris, surtout Harry. Les yeux de Célé eux étaient entièrement noirs, et de fines étincelles argentés sortait de ses mains a chaque sortilèges lancer, que ce soit des interdits ou non. Voldemort lui se délectait de ce spectacle ... Ses mangemorts était en supériorité numérique, jamais, les autres allaient gagner, ils allaient tous mourir. Les élèves envoyaient le plus de sorts possibles sur les mangemorts, certains osaient même les doloris et Avada, les lois ne comptes plus dans les batailles, seul les plus fort résistes.  
  
Des Serpentard, allait du côté des mangemorts, et se battaient contre les élèves, contre ceux qu'ils avaient cotoyés pendant des années, contre ceux qu'ils connaissaient, contre eux-mêmes, amis cela n'avait pas l'air de leur posés des problèmes.  
  
Draco, en avait neutralisés certains, et déjà les corps tombaient sur le sol dallés et froid. Séphora, se battait énergiquement, avec agilité et précision. Le professeur Chourave était à terre, elle venait de recevoir un sort de désarmement très puissant, et sa tête avait cognée fortement contre le sol. De nombreux élèves étaient à terres, pas assez puissant pour contrer les sortilèges de magies noires lancer par les mangemorts.  
  
La scène se passait comme au ralentie, des sort étaient lancées, évités, déviés, des corps se battaient, combattaient a mains nues, leurs seul possibilité quand il étaient privé de leur baguette, d'autres tombaient mollement par terre, touchés par un sortilèges.  
  
Et certaines âmes s'envolait...  
  
Le professeur Rogue, se battait comme un démon, un lueur endiablée flottait dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il envoyait des sortilèges, sur ce qui était devenu ses ex-collègues. La bataille faisait rage, les ennemis comme les alliés tombaient tour a tour, les corps devenait froid.  
  
Draco Malefoy était a présent seul face a son père. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour lui, les yeux froid de Lucius Malefoy, le fixait avec dégouts, avec haine, et ce regard était réciproque. Aucun des deux n'osait faire un geste, observant l'autre avec méfiance. Ce fut Lucius qui lança le premier sortilège, que Draco évita aisément, puis tout deux se lançait de plus en plus de sortilèges, essayant de faire mal, de faire souffrir le plus possible, océan rencontrant la glace, un combat de titan, un combat de sang.  
  
Un sortilège frappa Draco au genou, et du s'y mettre, sous le regard triompheur de son père. -Tu vois Draco, tu serras toujours qu'une larve qui rompe aux pieds des autres ... Tu as choisi le mauvais camp... -C'est toi qui dit ca ? Laisses moi rire...  
  
Et sur ce, il se releva, et envoya un sort sur son ex-père qui grimaça de douleur sous son effet, puis le duel continua, dans toute sa ferveur, aucun des deux Malefoy n'avait le dessus, jusqu'à ce que Draco osa le Doloris sur son propre père. Qui s'écroula de douleur sur le sol, se tordant sous la fureur qu'animait Draco, et qu'il mettait dans le sort, Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne bouge plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus. C'est a ce moment là, que Draco arrêta le sort, et sans porter plus d'importance au fait qu'il venait de tuer son père.. Non au fait qu'il venait de tuer un mangemort, il retourna combattre auprès des autres.  
  
La lutte était acharner, Les combattants avec de maintes écorchures et autres blessures sur eux, mais ils ne sentaient plus rien, il fallait vaincre, plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
  
Harry arriva devant Voldemort, qui n'avait pas combattu avec les siens, qui n'avait rien fait que juste regardé la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux rouges.  
  
Le sang coulait sur les dalles, les corps baignaient, les gens combattaient, mais autour de Voldemort, il y avait comme une sorte de paix, aucune éclaboussure, aucun aspect de la bataille était près de lui ... Aucun sauf Harry, qui se tenait a présent près de lui, il était amoché, du sang coulait de son visage, mais ses yeux d'un vert éclatant, hurlait vengeance .  
  
Voldemort daigna se lever du fauteuil sur lequel il était et se présenta face au jeune survivant. Les personnes autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent de combattre pour voir, le duel le plus attendu du siècle, le dernier duel, l'un devait mourir et l'autre mourir, il ne fallait plus que savoir lequel ...  
  
Ils se saluèrent hypocritement, et se mirent en place, Voldemort avait un rictus accrocher aux lèvres, alors que Harry avait la même chose, il semblerait que son côté Serpentard, se réveillait lors des duels...  
  
Voldemort, joua sur la rapidité, et envoya des sortilèges en même temps qu'il se forgeait des barrières de protection, Harry lui, les avait déjà ériger, et les sortilèges lancer sur lui, ricochait sur un mur invisible, Mais cela ne démonta pas Voldemort, qui lança des sort plus puissant Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus irrité de ne pouvoir atteindre le-dit survivant. Il lança des sort surpuissants de magie, qui commençaient a faire vaciller la barrière de Potter. Mais Harry pendant le temps qu'il avait gagner, était en train de lancer une incantations qui lui permettrait de pouvoir transplanner dans Poudlard. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Voldemort avait enfin réussit a casser sa protection, et un sort allait le toucher s'il ne faisait rien, grâce a ses réflexes d'attrapeur, il se pencha en arrière et évita le sort, mais il n'évita pas le suivant, la spécialité de Voldemort , le doloris .  
  
Même s'il en avait l'habitude, cela faisait quand même mal, et n'était même pas, du tout agréable, il se remit difficilement sur ses jambes, et lança lui aussi le doloris, mais son adversaire le dévia avec une facilité surprenante. Les sorts fusèrent a une allure irréelle, les deux opposent recevait autant de sort qu'ils en envoyaient, mais leurs niveau et leurs motivation restait la même.  
  
Ce fut lorsque Voldemort lança un Avada, qu'Harry transplanna, pour se retrouver derrière lui, et administra un coup de poing chargé de magie dans les côtes. Auquel le souffle de son ennemi resta bloqué, il prit un avantage, pour lui donner une nouvelle dose de Doloris, pour lui faire payer toute sa misère.  
  
Mais Voldemort commençait à vaincre de plus en plus facilement son Doloris, il se releva et lui flanqua un magistral coup de poing dans le visage .. Mais avant qu'il pût continuer ... Célé Arriva ...Et Tom Jedusor, sembla fort surpris en la voyant ...  
  
-Hep hep hep, aller Harry debout !, j'ai dit DEBOUT ! -Qui êtes-vous ? -Moi ? Célé Eni, 7eme année a Serpentard, et Préfete en chef, enchantée ... -Non, pas cela ... Qui es-tu ? -Oh, excuse-moi, j'oublie à chaque fois de le dire... Je suis aussi la descendante des Dryades et de Merlin lui-même, je suis donc ... Par conséquent, ta pire ennemie ...hi hi, j'ai toujours voulue sortir cette phrase, ta pire ennemie, trop drôle ... -Une gamine, tu n'es rien qu'une gamine .. Je n'ai pas peur de toi . -Et toi un vilain pas beau du tout ! Aller Harry Debout ! non, mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Ah bah voilà enfin c'été pas trop tôt !  
  
Lorsque enfin Harry se remit debout face a Voldemort et a côté de Célé, qui avait autour d'elle comme une voile de fumée argentée et dorée, sûrement son aura ... Elle dégageait une sérénité, mais aussi quelque chose de mystique, sûrement du a ses origines, La descendante de Merlin, qui l'eut cru, et des dryades, esprits de la forêt ... Elle devait avoir une puissance phénoménale, et même Voldemort semblait s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il la regardait avec méfiance...  
  
Alors que Harry se remettait en positions, Célé engagea le combats e, lançant des sorts a haut niveau, sans besoin de baguette, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas. Il semblait très impréssionné, et avait du mal a esquivé ses sorts. Harry s'y mit ,lui aussi a lancer des sorts Voldemort était blessé, mais il combattait toujours, et lancait des sorts que Célé ne connaissait pas et qui la fatiguait .  
  
-Lance lui des sort, le plus possible, et vite. Dit-elle a Harry, pendant qu'elle se lançait dans une nouvelle incantation :  
  
-Oh nom de Merlin, Oh nom des Dryades, Oh nom de la terre, du feu, de l'eau et de l'air. Moi Célestine Eni, digne descendante de la magie pure, je demande au force de la nature, a mes ancêtres de venir à mon aide. J'en invoque, aux forces suprêmes, ce qui n'était plus revienne à travers moi, que la source de la magie vienne et détruise, ce qui nous nuit . J'APPELLE LE POUVOIR DES DRYADES, QUE LA NATURE REPRENNE SES DROITS, QUE CE DÉMON RETOURNE EN POUSSIÈRE. J'APELLE AUX MAGIES ANCIENNES ET OUBLIÉES, AU DIEUX, DÉESSES ET DIVINITÉS, EFFACEZ CE QUI DOIT ÊTRE. JE VOUS IMPLORE, MOI VOTRE DESCENDANTE, MOI VOTRE SERVANTE, EXTERMINEZ LE MAL ABSOLU ! ...  
  
Une étrange lueur envahie Célé, elle bourdonnait tout autour d'elle, elle dirigea un bras vers Harry, puis lui absorba un peu de sa magie un peu de lui, qui entrait en connection avec la lueur qui s'émanait d'elle, puis soudain, la lueur fonça sur le seigneur des ténèbres qui hurlait de ses dernière forces et s'éffondra a tout jamais sur le sol. Le Prince des ténèbres n'était plus, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Tous les regards convergaient sur la dépouille de ce qui fut Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
Et puis sur Célé , qui était debout, ses yeux qui étaient noirs, redevinrent vert. Et elle s'écroula au sol suivit de près par Harry, elle tomba à l'appel de son prénom. Celui-ci énoncer par Draco, qui accourait vers elle, mais elle était déjà inconsciente, reposant dans les bras de Draco, qui la regardait avec inquiétude ... La barrière qu'elle avait érigée pour les plus jeunes tomba, les derniers mangemorts ce rendirent, ou furent stopper. De nombreux corps étaient à terre, que ce soit des mangemorts ou des élèves ou autres ...  
  
La guerre n'était plus que du passé ...  
  
FIN DU CHAP 17  
  
NDA : ENFINNNNNN .... Ouh, c'est le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais fait ... Alors vos commentaires ? Aller il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ...  
  
Je suis trop triste ... ( 


	18. Tombée de rideau

Quand JE débarque à Poudlard qu'est ce que ca donne ?...  
  
Auteur : Célé (mwa ^^ )  
  
Rating : G  
  
Genre : Normale quoi que, un peu délirant. Mais attention, c'est quand même une histoire !  
  
Disclaimers : tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Célé.  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 18 (Épilogue): Tomber de rideau ...  
  
La barrière qu'elle avait érigée pour les plus jeunes tomba, les derniers mangemorts ce rendirent, ou furent stopper. De nombreux corps étaient à terre, que ce soit des mangemorts ou des élèves ou autres ...  
  
La guerre n'était plus que du passé ... ................................................................................................  
  
Cela faisait à présent deux ans, que la bataille avait eu lieu, deux ans que les sorciers n'avaient plus peur, d'une quelconque attaque, deux ans était passé. Harry Potter, était plus que connu, et étais devenu après ses Aspics professeur de DFCM (bien qui n'y en ait plus beaucoup) a Poudlard. Il ne s'était pas marié ni fiancé, et ce n'était pas la demande féminine qui lui manquait... Dumbledore, lui prenait une retraite bien méritée, sûrement au soleil sous les cocotiers, McGonnagall était devenue la directrice de Poudlard. Séphora, elle pour le plus innatendu était devenue la bibliothéquaire de Poudlard, et avait fondée une lutte de libération des pommes de terres. Mais bien sûr dans toutes les guerres il y avait eu des morts, le Professeur Chourave en premier, elle fut remplacer par un certains Longdubat. Plusieurs élèves avait péris aussi, comme Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Zabini Blaise et bien d'autres ...  
  
Draco, lui ... Après cette guerre, n'avait pas oser en reparlé, il attendait toujours .. Tous les jours il était devant ce lit, devant ce lit ou reposait la femme qu'il aimait. Célestine, avait lors de la déflagration de Voldemort, donner toute son énergie vitale et magique, elle était dans un coma profond depuis deux ans maintenant. Deux ans que Draco restait près d'elle, deux ans qu'il espérait qu'elle se réveillerait rapidement. Deux longues années.  
  
Il était à cet instant encore dans l'aile spécialisée de Ste-Mangouste pour les comas. Il s'était assoupi sur un fauteuil. Et c'est a cette minute précise, à cette seconde que Célé ouvrit les yeux et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Puis se releva d'un coup sur son lit. Sa logique lui disait qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard, elle tourna la tête et vu qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre faite que de blanc, et que sur un fauteuil tout près d'elle, Draco était endormi ..  
  
Se disant, que cela faisait quelques jours que la bataille avait eu lieu, elle avait du dormir un bon petit bout. Laissant ses jambes pendre du lit, elle décida de se lever pour aller réveiller Draco. Mais alors qu'elle posait ses pieds à terre, elle tomba durement sur le sol. « waaaaaaaaaaaaaahh » Ce cri suffit a réveiller Draco , qui se leva d'un coup et regarda autour de lui, mais ne voyait rien, lorsqu'une voix lui dit :  
  
-regarde en bas ...  
  
Et lorsqu'il fut cela, il se figea, il devait rêver , encore une fois, Célé n'était pas par terre, non elle ne pouvait pas . Pourquoi, elle le regardait comme ca ? ce n'était qu'un rêve non ?  
  
-Tu trouves pas que ma poitrine a augmenter ? c'est bizarre non ?  
  
Jamais dans ses rêves , elle n'avait parler, c'était elle , alors ? Sans plus réfléchir, il se jetta a son cou, et la rapprocha le plus possible de lui, mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.  
  
-Hey, mon ange, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? -Tu ... deux ans ... trop long. -Je quoi deux ans ? -Ca fait deux ans que tu es dans le coma ... -As je me disais c'était trop louche, que mes seins aient augmentés d'un coup .. Et puis je suis toute rouillée... -Merlin, Célé, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, ne recommence plus jamais. -Je suis désolée, alors ... ? -tu l'as vaincu . -ah bah heureusement, imagine je me tape, deux ans de coma pour rien.  
  
C'est lorsque les infirmières hurlèrent, que Draco lacha finalement Célé, pour qu'elles lui procurent des soins.  
  
1 mois plus tard, elle quitta Ste-Mangouste, elle avait retrouvées l'usage de ses jambes. Son retour parmis la communauté magique, fut fêtée a Poudlard, avec tout ceux qu'elle connaissait. Séphy, en avait pleurer de joie, Le Pr.Rogue était fier de son ex-élève. Draco, lui avait toujours un bras autour de sa taille, plus jamais il ne la lachera, plus jamais. Quand Harry, arriva a son tour vers elle. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Sous le regard jaloux de Draco auquel elle tira la langue.  
  
-Je suis fière de toi Harry -Merci, merci infiniment. -Non, remercie-toi...  
  
Elle était devenue une héroïne dans le monde magique, même si ce n'était pas du tout, ce qu'elle voulait .  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, ils célébrèrent leur Mariage et emménagèrent dans leur nouvelle demeure, au bord de la mer...  
  
THE END  
  
Voilà, c'est enfin fini ... J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus, parce que moi oui . Bisous a tous et merci beaucoup pour toute vos rewiews qui m'ont énormément encouragée . 


End file.
